Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle
by Saiyan Moon Goddess
Summary: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus with the YGO cast! Yami and his gang of thieves are after the Fiendish Five for stealing the Sennen Puzzle. What are they planning? It's a race against time and the Interpol team! Rated T to be safe. Puzzleshipping
1. Phantom Thief

_6/07/2011-I'm back, people! For how long it's hard to say. I've been having writer's block for my novel for over a year now and suddenly this idea hit me while I was bored at work. During my obsession with the Sly Cooper games I kept seeing Yami and Yuugi doing the roles of Sly and Carmelita but I couldn't formulate how to put it together. Now I have. Bear with me, people._

_As the summary says, this is the Sly Cooper and Thievius Raccoonus game world and plot with the YGO characters. Chosen references from the game are present along with whatever I throw in there._

_I've seen the Shipper's List so I hope I get this right. This story is mainly Puzzleshipping. There's some Trustshipping, and hinted/mentioned Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping. Results may vary. Don't like, don't read!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Phantom Thief**_

Domino - Japan

4:20 AM

Everyone should still be asleep by this hour, right? True, most people were too busy snoring to notice a shadow prowling over their heads. A black silhouette leaped from roof to roof, stepping over neon signs and poles with the grace and elegance of a feline. In just a few minutes it stopped on top of a two story building. The sign on the second floor read Interpol in katakana.

Once it reached its destination, the black covering its face peeled back on its own revealing a light face with narrow crimson eyes. His entire body remained covered in shadow. Looking around in case of any witnesses, he felt something vibrate against his back. His hand reached back and went into his back, and pulled out a small pair of binoculars. They vibrated faintly against his palm. Placing them over his eyes, he saw an image appearing on a corner of the front lens. It was a young man with spiky white hair and narrow green eyes.

"Yami, helloooo!" he said in a sing-song tone. "Testing, 1, 2, 3. Do you read me?"

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing?" Yami almost yelled into his binoculars. "Get off this frequency."

"I just wanted to how you're doing. I mean, you're breaking into your girlfriend's office. Don't forget to bring her underwear."

Yami really wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. But before he could retort, he saw the image distorting, heard someone yell and protest, and a loud thud, before the image returned. This time it was blue-eyed brunette with a scowl.

"No wonder you wanted to handle this alone," he said. "Now that the idiot proved the new binoculars is not affected by our distance, count on me to be your eyes and ears. I got the Interpol security system scoped. To get inside you have to go through the air vent on the roof. It should be a few feet from you."

"Alright, Seto. I'm going in."

The image changed again to reveal a sandy blonde with very wild spikes and purple eyes.

"And don't forget, you got me at the wheel, Yami," he said. "All you have to do is grab the file and get back to the van, we'll do the rest!"

"Fine, Marik," Yami replied. "But if you try to run over hobos again, I'm going to kill you."

"But it's fun!"

Yami chose to ignore him and put the binoculars into his back again, where they disappeared. The shadows covered his face, leaving holes for his eyes. He looked around and spotted the air vent but it was out of reach. There were a few antennas and a water tower next to it. So he made his way to the water tower, leaped from there, and using the antennas as stepping stones he reached a wooden platform with the air vent on the other side. The shadows covering his arm separated from his skin, revealing his hand and then shape shifting into a large solid black cane. All he did was smash the thing into the vent and it broke into pieces easily.

Yami didn't get too far through the tunnel before he reached the small railing on the other end. Peering over it, the thief discovered about fifty yellow lasers shooting out of the walls, pointing in different directions like a twisted web. The binoculars on his back vibrated again but he didn't need to pick it up before Seto's voice came out of it.

"Be extra careful in there, Yami," he said. "Break one those laser beams and you'll set off the alarm. Not to mention you'll be fried to a crisp."

With that the binoculars went silent again. Yami smirked at that last remark. There were other railings on the way down. It would be like going down a set of stairs with extra high steps. No problem.

The cane melted back into his skin, turning his hand black once more. Then Yami jumped off the railing calculating his distance so he landed on the railing down on the right side. From there he went to the next one right in front of him, passing the gaps between the laser beams without touching them. After the fourth platform he landed on the floor right next to an orange device tall enough to reach his knee. The phantom thief calmly reformed the cane and broke the device. All the laser beams over his head flickered and disappeared.

Outside the laser room, the halls were quiet and dark. There were no cameras nor a officer to notice the intruder. Yami easily sneaked through the second hall until he reached the red door on the end with a large gold star on it. It was Inspector Mouto's office. Before he could use the cane, though, Seto voice came from his back again.

"Wait, Yami," he said. "That door is ridged with a silent alarm. Look for a way around it."

Doors were never his preferred entry method. Yami made his way out the window to his right. The balcony to the office was a short distance away; he creped along the ledge to it and went in through the window. The thief went straight for the vault next to the desk, and he heard Seto calling him.

"That's it," he said. "This is where Inspector Yugi Mouto stashes all his important files. I hacked into the police security mainframe and discovered this vault's combo. Dial 9-3-7."

Yami did just as he was told and the vault opened almost instantly. Inside he found a file folder with his picture and the name Yami Sennen on it, and he took it.

"Nice job, you did it," said Marik's voice. "If you come down the fire escape and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van.

As the binoculars went silent again, Yami took something out from his back and placed it inside the vault where the files were. It was a small jigsaw puzzle piece. The cane melted into him again; he stepped back out the window and onto the fire escape.

"Criminal!"

The phantom thief turned his attention to the building next to Interpol to see someone landing on its roof. From there, the person made another flip, gracefully landing on a neon sign, keeping perfect balance. Bathed in moonlight was a short young man dressed in dark blue jeans and boots, with a plain purple shirt and a black cotton jacket. His star-shaped tri-colored hair would've looked funny if it wasn't for the focus he held in those huge amethyst eyes. That and the big-ass pistol he held.

"Shadow," he said. "I've caught you red-handed."

Yami allowed the shadows to peel back from his head, revealed his star-shaped tricolored hair. He gave out a pleasant smile. "Ah, Yugi," he said. "I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay."

"Which reminds me," Yugi replied. "You need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners."

"And I was thinking about giving it to you and a token of my…" He noticed the gun. "Hey, the bazooka is new. It really brings out the color of your eyes; very fetching."

"You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You ought to try it; might snap you out of you crime spree."

"And give up our little rendezvous?" He smirked at that.

Yugi's eyes merely narrowed. "Plenty of time for that once you're safely behind bars."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I just dropped by to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough."

Yugi responded with the first shot. A huge yellow bullet sparkling electricity blew up the railing where Yami stood a few seconds before it hit. Yami jumped down one platform at a time without bothering with the stairs. The shots came so fast he barely dodged the last one before landing on the parking lot.

"Yami," Bakura called over the binoculars. "Lesbo coming your way."

"What?"

A split second after that, Yami dodged a roundhouse kick to his head from the side. A blonde blue-eyed girl wearing short pants just above her knees, a jean buttoned up jacket, and high-heeled boots had appeared out of nowhere. A solid metal badge was pinned to her left breast pocket.

"I've been waiting for this," she said, smirking at him. "You won't get away from me!"

Rebecca, he remembered. Barely eighteen years old and almost a pro. Yugi's shots seem to pause after she began attacking him. She launched punches and kicks after him. She was a karate student; to the thief it was obvious who taught her and she was taught well. The girl was fast and, for someone fighting in heels, pretty well balanced. Still, not fast enough as Yami easily ducked and rolled under another kick, running past her.

The lot was blocked with police cars and turned over garbage cans. The thief just kept jumping over everything, sometimes using car hoods as stepping stones. Yugi changed his position to get a better target, shooting again once Yami had a certain distance from Rebecca, either landing on a lower roof or another sign. But every shot just barely missed as Yami disappeared into the black van waiting just outside the parking lot. It sped away just seconds before Yugi landed on the ground where it was. His partner arrived beside him.

"You can't escape me, shadow," he yelled after the van. He wouldn't be able to catch them now, he realized.

"Oh, I almost had him," Rebecca said, crossing her arms, glaring after the van.

Yugi holstered his shock pistol. "It's alright, Rebecca," he said. "After tonight, we'll be one step ahead of them." The inspector felt something vibrate against his thigh, and he pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Ryou. Yes, they're gone. You got any idea where's they're going first?"

After a pause, he had an ear to ear grin as if the last few minutes never happened. Rebecca mirrored his good mood, knowing Ryou was on to something. "We're there!" Yugi turned back to the direction the van went off to. "You just wait, Shadow. I'll get you yet."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the getaway van, Yami slid down against the wall and nearly fell on his ass, letting out a loud exhausted sigh as the shadows completely peeled off him. His star-shaped hair didn't look like it was pressed at all from staying hidden; he was left in grey pants and tank top, and black boots.<p>

"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I stayed in that form for too long."

Seto was riding shotgun with his laptop wide open and wearing an ear piece, completely ignoring the others for the time being. Marik was driving, and Bakura sat next to Yami eating from a bag of potato chips. Bakura was actually the first one who spoke.

"So, is Yugi still mad about the bar incident?"

After a short pause and a bump, that Marik swore was not driving over a hobo, Yami replied, "Say that again and I'm throwing you out the window."

"You got the case file, Yami," Seto asked without looking back, just typing away.

The phantom thief smirked as he pulled the folder from his now visible backpack. "Right here. You better call Isis. We'll need the whole team for this."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. Did you know the Japanese version of Sly Cooper is called "Kaitou Sly Cooper"? It means Phantom Thief Sly Cooper. That's where I got the title for this first chapter. If you saw all the thief abilities he learns by from first game all the way to Sly 3, you would probably agree with it.<em>

_I wanted to introduce both teams here completely but I didn't want the first chapter to be too long. This was supposed to be the prologue but I changed my mind at the last minute. You'll get to see all the members in the next chapter. I'll be revising this chapter just in case cause I was so excited to put it in I rushed to do so. Let me know what you think as long as responses are as constructive as possible, even if you don't like it. Flames will be used to make smores. Thank you!_


	2. Thieves and Cops

_6/29/2011-At last! I've been staring at this chapter for about a week now. I was between adding the first heist or leaving it as it is. But when I noticed I already had five pages of just character introduction, I said "fuck it, I'll just post it". Of course that means no excuses later. Next chapter will have the first heist._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle<em>**

**_Chapter 2: Thieves and Cops_**

With the secret police file in hand, the thieves had the final pieces needed to track down the members of the Fiendish Five.

Yami Sennen was descendant of a legacy of thieves and sorcerers dating back as old as the late Ancient Egyptian pharaohs, who specialize in stealing only from criminals. Throughout history, each member added their knowledge and their treasures to the legacy but as of yet the most valuable treasure they kept was a gold pyramid-shaped 3D puzzle, the Sennen Puzzle, said to be owned by the very first Sennen thief.

Yami mastered the basics of his family's black magic and thieving skills at a very young age. But the night he was to inherit the Sennen Puzzle, four unannounced guests came to the door. Yami's parents were overpowered and slaughtered, the house and everything in it, including diaries and journals containing centuries of the Sennen magic and techniques, were burned to ashes. The puzzle was broken down, its pieces divided between the bad guys and they disappeared into the farthest corners of the world. They said they would share the loot with the fifth member, the presumed boss.

Broke and alone, little Yami was dumped at the town orphanage. There he met three people who would become his everlasting pain—I mean—buddies and trusted crew.

Bakura, a sneaky thief in his own right, is sometimes regarded as a lone jackal. Of the group he's the one who keeps changing the story whenever they ask him what happened to his parents. His favorite version is where he burned them alive. While Sennen see no honor, no challenge, no fun in stealing from ordinary people, Bakura had no problem robbing blind anything that moved. He was a sadistic pervert with a preference for knives, bombs, and a bit of a blood addiction.

"How did you get those pictures of Ryou in the shower?" Yami asked.

"I'm a vampire," Bakura replied smirking.

Marik was the gayest person Yami had ever met. The guy almost never got upset. He was happiest when playing his base guitar, sharing sadistic fantasies with Bakura, and running over strays and hobos. Being loud and obnoxious, he was horrible at stealth so he mostly did the heavy lifting, not that he minded, which made him in the end the muscle of the group. He and Bakura always teamed up to do mischief.

"Remember the bar incident?" Bakura said.

Marik laughed out loud and replied, "Classic."

When Yami glared death at them, they both said, "It was worth it."

Seto Kaiba was easily the brains of the group; a techno genius and strategist supreme. He and his brother Mokuba actually got adopted, before Yami, Bakura, and Marik ran away from the orphanage, by Gozaburo Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp. Seto took over his adoptive father after his death. He's the only one of the thief gang who had a respectful, powerful, and popular face. In fact, according to public knowledge, their gang had four members. Seto didn't want his second identity discovered, and yet he answered when Yami asked him to join.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you morons," Seto had said. "But if any of you touch me you'll find yourself naked and covered in oil in a lesbian bar."

Oh, right. He's also the only guy in the gang who's not gay.

Mokuba never became an official member. Seto would not have it, saying it was too dangerous and giving Bakura a look when he suggested they could use him as a scapegoat. All he did was keeping Seto's involvement with the gang a secret; also, using holograms didn't hurt.

Isis Ishtar met Seto when she and her little brother Malik came to his amusement park, Kaiba Land. They were just kids back then but in secret Seto and Isis later became pen pals, they shared interests, and eventually shared their first kiss. A few years later, Isis finally summoned the courage to leave her family and join the thieves. She was a master of disguise and a damn good actress, able to change her voice to various different tones and her mannerisms at the drop of a hat.

Together, all five members formed Dark Game.

"Isn't it strange you changed our name shortly after meeting Inspector Mouto?" Bakura asked.

"What, no!" Yami said. "Yugi had nothing to do with it. Come on, Shadow Gang was too obvious."

"Denial," Bakura and Marik said simultaneously, even Seto giving a brief nod.

The gang made it back to their safe house in Domino just as the sun began to rise. Yami rubbed his eyes like he was trying to get rid of an offending eyelash. He felt his shadow magic recede into the very back of his consciousness. Because he learned the basics only, and all evidence of trial and error on his family's shadow magic was gone, Yami had yet to find out how to use his powers during the day. As soon as the sun's rays light up the sky and merely brush his ruby irises his power would shrink back as if burned. Once the stinging feeling was gone from his mind, he brushed it off as he felt his body grow even weaker than after his encounter with the cops. His magic would return at sunset.

Inside the hideout, Isis was in the living room trying on one of her blonde wigs. She stopped Seto at the door and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled her in for a deeper one while Bakura and Marik squeezed past them.

"Get a room," Bakura said.

"Not yet," said Yami pulling Seto back before Isis could take him away. "What about those files, genius?"

Seto opened his laptop right there. On the screen there was a map of England. After a few key strokes it zoomed in on the area surrounding upper west coast of Wales.

"Our first stop is the Welsh Triangle," Seto said. "That's where we'll find Sir Zigfried."

Sir Zigfried von Schroeder used to own the rival company for Kaibacorp. After Seto replaced his father, Zigfried's business fell in the red. He cracked under pressure and sold the company. On a whim, he tried his hand on a bit of piracy, found it to his liking. Zigfried, who quickly became addicted to crime, was recruited into the Fiendish Five as Chief Machinist, which raised his evil genius to new heights. The last reported sight of the mad man was on the Welsh Triangle.

"We strike tonight then," said Yami.

"We have to wait until our little prince here gets his juice back after all," Bakura said. Yami gave him a bored look before muttering a "whatever" and going to get himself a soda.

"This is great!" Isis said. "I'll get to try on my new swimsuit."

"I hope you mean a scuba suit this time." Isis turned to see Marik's upper body submerged into one of her trunks.

"Marik, get out of my costume trunk!"

"But this is where I left my pizza last night."

"What!"

"Bakura, get away from my laptop!"

"But how am I supposed to send Mokuba porn?"

A kitchen timer rang, not that anyone noticed between all the arguing. Yami grabbed his steaming cup of noodles and his soda, going upstairs as if nothing was happening. They would shut up after an hour or so.

* * *

><p>Interpol Japan – Domino Division<p>

Inspector Yugi Mouto had been after the Dark Game gang for the last three years. The gang became infamous worldwide for stealing from major known and unknown criminals and crime syndicates, yet not once had they ever been close to capture. Yugi was obsessed with arresting Yami Sennen in particular. He's the descendant of a legacy of thieves dating back to Ancient Egypt. There wasn't a single Sennen without a profile in the police files. It was easy to picture a black and white cops and robbers scenario with such a reputation.

"Such talent wasted on crime," Yugi would say. Encounter after encounter attempts to capture the thief had failed, so he decided to gather his crew members.

Now Yugi was known to rarely regret his decisions. When forming his team of investigators, he made sure to get people who would get the job done. Having three best friends from high school, his cousin, and his grandfather's friend's granddaughter was apparently a coincidence.

Ryou was particularly good at what he did. Before recruiting him, Yugi always had a bit of trouble tracking Yami before he stroke a heist. As Yugi was the investigator, Ryou was the computer whiz, the only person known to break into Dark Game's computer files on occasion. While Yugi knew Yami would come looking for his case file, Ryou found out the exact date and approximate time.

Malik was a bit of a loose cannon but he had a knack for interrogation. Yugi was better at catching crooks yet Malik had a gift for seeing through them. He's also a trigger happy maniac, which is why Yugi allowed him a shock pistol with a more durable, yet less powerful, charge. He had no trouble kicking anyone's ass into submission. Shortly after his sister Isis left home, Malik all but demanded to assist Yugi in capturing Dark Game. He even joined Yugi's karate class. While not very patient he did prove himself efficient in and outside the field.

Rebecca was a childhood friend, being brought to play with Yugi when her grandpa visited his. She used to stand up to Yugi's bullies in elementary school and later became his best student and left hand (explanation later). She looks up to him (not literally) to the point of overprotective little sister. Considered a child prodigy, Rebecca graduated early from college. She had received numerous offers for CSI investigation teams. As of yet she has refused them saying she doesn't feel ready for that yet.

As soon as Dark Game escaped, Ryou called for a group meeting. The Interpol team gathered in Yugi's office. Ryou had brought his laptop. They were to discuss Yami Sennen's case file to see where the thieves would strike first.

Yugi, Malik, and Rebecca peered over his shoulder while he showed them digital picture profiles of the Fiendish Five. The first one was Sir Zigfried.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!"

The four turned as a blonde young man came into the room holding a carton tray with five cups of coffee and a large paper bag. Jou, another friend from high school, didn't make it as far Ryou, Rebecca, and Marik. Other officers joked about him from time to time for being an intern. Jou payed them no mind, though. He promised Yugi that someday he would prove his worth. Until then he was mostly helping Rebecca make sure Yugi wouldn't work himself to exhaustion.

"Who needs to wake up," Jou asked.

Yugi's hand nearly flashed as he grabbed the biggest cup. Thanking Jou, he took a big sip before turning back to Ryou. Marik and Rebecca dug into the bag looking for sweets.

"Wow, I should've brought some bagels. How did it go last night?"

"Dark Game escaped again," Marik said with a mouthful of glazed donut. "Now we get to chase them AND the Fiendish Five."

"Sir Zigfried von Schroeder," Ryou read the profile with his own cappuccino in hand. "He's wanted for piracy in the Atlantic and the Pacific, first degree murder, construction of illegal weapons, and suspicious involvement with at least three different mobs."

"And he's the one Dark Game will go after first," Yugi asked.

"He's the closest, and the easiest to find of the Fiendish Five," Ryou said. "I can't believe no one found him sooner."

"Any word of the fifth member," Rebecca asked.

"Not a trace," Ryou said, sounded a bit frustrated. "I've never encountered anything more difficult than finding evidence on Seto Kaiba. Either this person is a phantom or it doesn't exist."

"Speaking of Kaiba," Jou said as he dropped a newspaper on the desk. The front article read about Kaiba on his latest visit to Kaibaland to oversee maintenance. The time of the visit was just before the heist of the previous night and it said along the lines that he stayed overnight for a meeting.

"What a bunch of crap," Malik said in utter distaste. He hated Seto with a passion for taking his sister away. "Nobody will ever suspect the CEO of Kaibacorp of being part of a petty thief gang."

"Dark Game may be weird but they're not petty," Yugi said. "Don't worry. We know the truth. Seto Kaiba won't be able to hide forever."

"Back on topic, how soon can we leave on a little Atlantic cruise," Rebecca asked.

"Immediately," Yugi replied.

* * *

><p>There you go. Sorry for the wait. I would've added a few more characters but teams like these can only have so many members without one or two looking like extra weight. I barely added Jou. I didn't see a big role for him, but there he is.<p>

I have to replay/rewatch Tide of Terror. I will be presenting both Dark Game and the Interpol Team in every heist. And since Carmelita doesn't appear until the very end of a heist I have to plan the Interpol team's POV.

Leave comments, please! Any questions? Ideas and suggestions are welcomed.


	3. Tide of Terror

_12/22/12 Welcome to Tide of Terror, based very loosely on the first level of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus of the same name._

_I'm so sorry, people! I hope some of you are still out there. I never meant to give up on this story and I still won't. I got blocked after the intros because I had no idea how to write the first adventure. I felt that I would have to write it all from scratch with just a few references to the Sly Cooper game. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take over a year. Hehehe…_

_I did the revising myself. If it's not good enough, let me know. I'll consider looking for a beta-reader._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle<strong>_

_**Chapter 3: Tide of Terror**_

Dark Game went to a tiny unmarked island in the middle of the Welsh Triangle. It was a pretty uncomfortable ride, considering the area was popular for disappearing ships. But whatever deity out there that decided to do mischief on previous poor bastards was apparently on vacation for they arrived by boat at their destination without tragedy… aside from the pale green faces that is. Seto took command of the wheel the moment they all became seasick within minutes of Marik's driving.

The boat's engine stopped a good distance from Zigfried 's island. The land was surrounded all around by floating mines and they couldn't pass them.

"This is it," Seto said.

"Alright," Yami said. "Bakura, Isis, you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Isis is holding our only long distance communicator since Marik dropped the other two into the sea," said Seto glaring at Marik, who just grinned sheepishly. He turned back to the others. "Zigfried 's security system includes static fields designed to block transmissions outside his own. The moment you step into his hideout we'll probably lose contact. But the ones I specially designed should work despite interference. Isis will report whatever surprises you encounter back to me." He turned to Isis. "It's still experimental, so be careful with it, Isis."

"I will, Seto."

"First one to the island drinks the last bottle of sake," Bakura exclaimed as he let himself fall backwards off the boat in his wetsuit. Yami cursed after him and before following with Isis, who brought a dry bag with her.

The trio swam through the mine field, each about the size of two bowling balls put together. With Seto's directions, they went straight into an underwater cave on the east side of the island, one of Zigfried 's secret escape routes. The cavern had a large pocket of air for them to get out of the water and change out of their wetsuits and oxygen masks. Isis took out the experimental communication device she was given out of the dry bag, placing the piece on her left ear.

The rock walls were barely lit by low volt light bulbs hanging from them, each about ten feet apart from each other. The pool they came out of held a tiny submarine, big enough for about a person or two, most probably Sir Zigfried 's escape vehicle. Bakura and Yami strapped on their backpacks. Isis was still rummaging through the dry bag as the boys prepared to leave on ahead.

"Go on," she said. "I'll get things ready here. Just don't go too far. We still need a meeting point."

The duo nodded and followed the light bulbs to a tunnel, up a long path with a stone staircase. The cave had no security to speak of: no lasers, no guards, and no cameras. The thieves would still keep their guard up, as they had no idea was to expect on other side of the tunnel. The entrance was covered by a metal door above their heads. Once they cautiously climbed out the hole, Yami scanned the area for potential hostiles while Bakura closed the door gently. It was covered with fake grass and a bed of morning glories.

They came out into a small clearing surrounded by a dark forest of tall trees. No bushes and no other flowers besides the fake ones marking the cave entrance. The trees were trimmed so the branches were high near the top, nearly invisible from the bottom, promising a deadly drop to those who got that high. The trunks also had markings carved on them that Yami found very familiar.

"You think Zigfried wanted to send intruders a message," Bakura asked his teammate. "Good thing we came prepared for this."

"This is just the layout," Yami replied. "Wait until we meet the welcome committee."

While Yami and Bakura kept their eyes opened, the cave entrance opened with a soft metallic purr. Isis slowly poked her head out, and seeing her comrades, she climbed out, closing the door behind her. She wore a dark green, brown, and gray camouflage one piece suit, with smokescreen grenades, a remote, and night vision binoculars attached to her belt. Even her current wig matched her suit. Out of her six pockets she pulled out four spikes, two for her hands, and two for her feet.

"Alright, first things first," Isis said. "Yami, could you extend your senses from here?"

Yami shook his head and said: "Zigfried is even more prepared than I thought. This whole area is protected. Did you see markings on the trees? Hieroglyphics, powered by magic . They'll prevent my shadow magic from manipulating them."

"That's fine," Bakura said. "We got enough cover in this maze without magic. Of course, that leaves out lady chameleon here to do the climbing. Do we meet back here, then?"

The three agreed for the meeting spot. They would split up and look around the area for guards and other security measures, meeting back at the cave entrance in an hour. They synchronized their waterproof watches and moved swiftly in three different directions.

Being the least experience of the trio in stealth, Isis had the camouflage suit and the spikes in case she needed to climb a tree for further observation if she spotted enemies or booby traps. She had no fear of heights and could keep her balance just fine so the tree trimming didn't bother her. Yami and Bakura didn't bother with camouflage, their clothes all black, since they always wanted to test their limits, not to mention Yami always found a ways to blend into the shadows, powers or not.

In an hour's time, the thieves met back at their appointed spot. Yami looked a little surprised, Bakura was grinning like mad, and Isis looked spooked.

"Did you see what I saw," they all asked simultaneously. The trio took a breath to calm down. Usually, the team would wait for their leader to speak first, but Bakura couldn't keep it down.

"Golems," the white haired thief exclaimed. "They're patrolling the west side of the forest. Looks like they're made of stone, and I saw more of them on the east beach. They got those runes on their bodies."

"Hieroglyphics," Yami corrected him. "And I saw them too. On the south side. I can't attack them with. The symbol carved on their foreheads is the spell that gives them life. They're slow at least, but a single blow could cripple, if not kill us if we don't dodge them."

"They are in the north side too," Isis concluded. "The numbers aren't too high. I saw more armed human guards than golems. No traps, though. Sir Zigfried 's probably saving those for his manor."

Yami had seen the manor from the outside. It was protected by a high fence with barbwires on the top. Four guards patrolled the inside of the fence, four golems on the outside. It was three stories high, with only a few windows on the third one. Unlike the rest of the forest and the cave, the building was very well lit with glaring spotlights on the fence. The guards would notice any shift in the light, and they had night vision goggles on their foreheads, ready to use if the lights went out suddenly.

"Isis, you report back to Seto. Bakura and I will head to the manor. We'll need a lookout, so stay out of sight no matter what."

"Sure. Just be careful, you two."

Yami and Bakura left Isis behind and moved back to where Yami saw Sir Zigfried 's manor. Without booby traps, it wasn't that hard to avoid enemies. The thieves used the maze of trees to their advantage, finding a pattern to follow. Even if the guards heard the tiniest shift of the wind or the lightest step on the grass, Yami and Bakura were too fast for them and were gone seconds before they began turning to whatever they heard or saw on the corner of their eye.

Yami didn't even need to use his shadow magic for assistance. This lead to Bakura challenging him to a race. Of course, Yami didn't see the point in racing in the middle of a mission. That is, he did until Bakura said whoever won would get to harass Inspector Mouto. Yami, having shorter legs than his partner, actually shocked Bakura when he sped past him as if the reaper was behind them, using the last guard in their way as a stepping stone, leaving Bakura to take him out, and waited near the area where the golems patrolled for about a minute.

"You want him that bad, don't you," Bakura asked smirking.

Yami glared, catching his breath, and said, "No, I'm actually saving you from getting your ass handed to you. That right still belongs to me after what you and Marik did at the bar."

"Touchy," Bakura scoffed. "If you wanted the first go, you could've just said so."

"Oh, no," Yami said as if it was a matter of fact. "I underestimated Yugi once. That's not happening again."

"True, his aim is getting better."

"Believe me, I prefer the gun." Yami rubbed his right arm unconsciously.

The building was huge up close; wide enough to make them wonder if Zigfried really needed the space or if it was another trap for intruders. What stood out the most was a blimp floating at the very top of the main structure. A backwards tornado was sticking out of its top, literally. The wind tunnel was blowing up into the sky instead of the other way around. The wind blew hard up there, and they could feel it from their spot. Yami took a closer look at the blimp with his binocucom.

"That blimp looks like the most secured location on this island," he said. "If Sigfried really is as smart as his police file suggests then that's where we'll find him."

"Wonderful idea," came Bakura's flat tone. "Any suggestions on how to get there without getting spotted?"

It took but a few minutes of watching the golems and the guards to find their pattern. Yami shared a smirk with his partner.

"Well, of course, my dear bastard," he said. "We'll just use the back door, as usual."

"The back door is just as guarded as the front one, your shortness. What's the plan?"

"We'll just have to travel by shadows."

"Oh, hell, no! I'm not doing that weird shadow traveling you do. You would leave me stuck inside a boulder or something. Besides, what shadows? The spotlights don't have any blind spots."

"You idiot, everything has a shadow. And as much as I would love to leave you stuck, we're here on business. Once we're there, you got a few seconds to open the door if it's locked. I know you love setting a new record, right? Now grab my hand and keep your stupidity to yourself."

The white-haired thief grumbled to himself something about a swelled ego and gripped Yami's right arm. Yami watched the guards behind the fence, waiting for the right time. The shadows quickly covered them both in a pitch black veil and they sunk under the ground.

One of the guards passed close to the back door. In that split second, his angle created a small shadow behind his feet. Somehow, Yami managed to squeeze himself and Bakura out of it. As the guard walked away, the thieves made a silent dash to the back door. Another guard passed them as Bakura worked with the door lock, but he must've been blinded by the spotlight because he walked right past them without a glance. The duo didn't see another guard, for the taller one opened the door in record time and shoved his leader inside, quickly following.

"Up for another race, fearless?"

The two stared at the corridor before them, with all the alarm lasers, security cameras, and even guns on some of the walls. They wouldn't be too surprised if the busts, paintings, and suits of armors were armed to the teeth as well.

"After you, moron."

* * *

><p>A large helicopter from Interpol was but a few minutes from the island. Inspector Mouto looked out the window from his seat, wearing a headset that muffled the roar of the engines.<p>

Because of the reputation surrounding this area of the Welsh Triangle, Yugi brought an armored flying vehicle along with plenty of backup. The inspector himself was flying the thing, being the best pilot available on such short notice. If any strange change of weather decided to occur, he could at least crash land on the island without fatalities.

Rebecca and Malik sat in the back with the other officers, suited up and ready for action. Ryou was seated next to their team leader, and he was the only one in street clothes aside from a bulletproof vest Yugi insisted he wore. Still, he refused to carry a weapon no matter what.

"Prepare for landing," Yugi called to the others. "Remember, Sir Zigfried will spot us any second. So be ready for a rough welcoming!"

Interpol had originally come by boat as well. Unlike Seto, though, Ryou didn't locate Sir Zigfried 's secret tunnel, but the team did spot the mine field before they were blown sky high, so they were forced to stop. Fortunately, they had the helicopter on their ship, so they gathered all the best officers they could fit into it and flew the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Sir Zigfried von Schroeder watched the approaching helicopter from the high tech spacious inside of his blimp. He was accompanied by three other scientists working on his weather machine, his prized invention.<p>

"This can't be a coincidence," Zigfried said, glaring out the window. "Is the storm machine ready?"

"I'm afraid not," replied the one scientist not directly working on the circuits. "It's still recharging from yesterday."

Zigfried sighed impatiently, cursing his own addictive personality. He should've resisted using the machine on that luxury cruise. He had expected Sennen, but Interpol as well?

"It's Sennen," he concluded. "He must be here!"

"What do we do, sir?"

"Sound the alarm! Send the order to attack the Interpol officers. Get the golems involved. And activate all the security at the manor. I want Sennen and his henchmen found and eliminated on sight!"

As the alarms went off, Zigfried left through a high security door.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh," Isis breathed to herself from her spot on the high branches. She had seen the Interpol helicopter, and now guards were moving in two directions: the west beach, to join the golems there, and the manor. Needless to say, her friends would soon be discovered and the police was about to go into a beach war party.<p>

"I take it Interpol is about to land," came Seto's voice from the long distance communicator.

"You got it," Isis replied.

"I can see their boat. I doubt they'll spot our tiny vessel, at least. Things are about to get ugly."

"What about Yami and—"

A loud laughter erupted on her ear where her boyfriend's voice once was, almost blowing her ear drum.

"Our little pharaoh tripped the alarms!"

"Shut up, Bakura," Yami's voice yelled indignant in the background. "They went off on their own!"

"He's right," Isis called back to the duo. "It must've been Zigfried . Interpol is here, he probably connected their arrival to us. And it's not just Inspector Mouto and my brother. There are forces mobilizing towards the beach, the golems included."

"WHAT?!"

Yami did NOT like what he heard. Images haunted his mind, from bloodshed to golems trampling on dead bodies. And one of them could be…

"Yugi…"

"What was that, pharaoh? You're mumbling."

Yami looked back down the corridor they were currently at, the way they had come from. They had reached the third floor, so close to where they believed they would find the pieces of the Sennen Puzzle Zigfried stole. The alarms were blaring, no use avoiding the cameras anymore, and booby traps were shooting as if intruders set them off clumsily. He was so close. But the thought of Inspector Mouto going against an army of stone giants with no clue on how to handle them before it was too late…

"Bakura, go on ahead," the tri-colored young man said determined. "Get the puzzle pieces and meet me at the cave entrance with Isis."

"What? Why—wait, you're not... going after Inspector Mouto, are you?"

"I have to! Those golems were given life by Egyptian magic, which they probably don't believe in, let alone understand. I can at least warn them, show them how to defeat them."

"And then, what? Even if you don't end up a bloody pancake, who knows what other magic restrictions this guy planned. The sun's going to rise anytime now!"

"Which is more than enough time!"

"Yami!" But Yami Sennen was already dashing back in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>The war was already raging at the west beach. Inspector Mouto and all the other officers had but a second to recover from their shock at what they were facing. They had just gotten out of the helicopter and spread out slightly when the first wave of enemies greeted them.<p>

Stone giants, each made the ground slightly tremble with step they took. But with a small army of them rampaging through the sand, it was enough to send the officers crashing onto their butts.

The beach exploded in a mess of sand, screams, gunshots, and stone fists. Yugi shouted orders in all directions, trying to keep his officers from getting crushed. Their light armor and bulletproof vests protected them from small projectiles so their biggest concern was the golems. As slow as they were, the police was struggling with spreading out more to avoid the blows and prevent the tide from pulling them into the sea. Yugi, Rebecca, and Malik's teamwork was superb in the chaos. They managed to dodge the heavy rock fists while tripping Zigfried 's henchmen, some getting disarmed or knocked out in the process. Their shock pistols didn't scratch the golems though Malik's, being the one with the strongest punch, pushed them back a few inches.

"This is crazy," Yugi yelled. "Where did these things come from?"

No one answered him. Ryou stayed inside the helicopter, using its armored walls as a shield. He clutched his laptop against his chest, praying for his friends' safety. Technology he could handle, but not this. Malik was ambushed by two men and a golem. There was sand in the air and some of it was getting into his eyes. Blinking tears away, the blonde got knocked back, right into the golem's path. Wide lavender eyes stared straight into a huge flat foot.

Grenades suddenly exploded all around them, releasing a thick smokescreen. Unseen hands roughly yanked Malik away from the skull-squishing foot and pulled him to his feet.

"Move," a female voice cried.

Malik let the female officer pull him away from his enemies. Once at a safe distance, he could see beyond the smoke. He heard Yugi shouting something about getting another weapon from the helicopter and Rebecca yelled something he couldn't make out. Wait, he remembered, Becky was their only female team member present. The blonde looked around for his rescuer, but she was nowhere to be seen. He took out his shock pistol and went back into the battle, trying to avoid getting lost in the smoke while it dissipated.

The inspector ran out of the back of the flying vehicle, taking a quick glance to make sure Ryou was safe, before returning to the battle. His clothes were soaked in sea water, weighting him down a bit; his shock pistol was holstered, over his shoulder he carried an ax. Yugi hoped a heavy blunt weapon would have better chances where guns failed miserably. The little man ran towards the nearest rock giant and swung the ax against its leg. He just about dented the rock, but the crack spread along the knee and the leg broke apart. The golem fell over.

"Good work, Yugi!"

"No celebration, yet, Becky!"

A broken leg didn't stop the golem from taking a swipe at the nearest officer, the poor man slamming against the helicopter. It couldn't get up again, though, too clumsy and heavy to hop on one leg. Yugi prepared for another blow when he heard a scream. He turned to another officer about to get trampled. In an instant, the inspector dashed and took a big leap, bringing down the sharp side of the ax onto the creature's head. The force broke the Egyptian symbol on its forehead. It glowed in the dark like a car's high beam light. The golem stumbled and fell back, unmoving. Yugi stared at the hieroglyphic, incredulous, until the glow died out.

* * *

><p>The leader of Dark Game ran like a madman through the woods. He had passed a lot of guards and a small number of golems. As he had guessed, the guards were also protected against his shadow magic. He actually allowed a guard or two to spot him. They called attention to him, and thus away from Bakura. Yami then lost them so they would wander aimlessly. They couldn't aim at him if he had a bullseye strapped to his chest and back. He cloaked himself in shadows and became invisible to the untrained non-magical eye, using shadows to travel faster as well. The tri-color heard from Isis that the Interpol officers were battling at the west beach. He was a quarter of the way there when he suddenly stopped cold and froze, as if he had run into a cement wall. Something was wrong, his whole body as aching.<p>

"What's going on," Yami asked. "The sun isn't up yet."

Yami looked around. There were no enemies nearby that he could see, or sense for that matter. And then he saw them. The trees directly ahead of him formed in a line, like a fence, had large hieroglyphics craved on their trunks. The symbols glowed faintly in the dark.

"A barrier?"

"That's right."

Sennen looked up at the voice, forced to leap back before the giant robot landed on him. The ground shook slightly. The thief couldn't help but stare at the huge exoskeleton piloted by Zigfried . It was about a foot taller than the golems he controlled with thicker armored arms and what looked like flat guns on its shoulders and forearms. Egyptian hieroglyphics decorated the arms and legs.

"Back for your puzzle, Mr. Sennen," the man asked. "I should just rip you into pieces like I originally planned to when your parents crumbled like the rats they were."

"Come and get me, bastard!"

The metal suit was nearly three times faster than the stone giants. Whenever Yami dodged the blows, a tree or two went down in splinters. The ones with the glowing symbols still stood but whenever Yami tried to get around them, Zigfried blocked him or fired razor disks from his flat guns.

"Damn! I can't reach Yugi like this!"

"What the matter, Sennen," Zigfried taunted him. "I thought you wanted your puzzle pieces. You are actually going in the opposite direction."

"What I do is my business, murderer! Besides, your fortress is about to sink. It's about time you retire, anyway, old man. It'll give you time to work on your aim."

"My aim? Perhaps you should've focused more on your own clumsiness."

"What?"

Indeed, poor Yami didn't notice how Zigfried purposely knocked down trees, the ones not protected by hieroglyphics. With every swing, every shot, every dodge, Zigfried forced the thief to move exactly where he wanted.

"Oh, crap!"

The newly uncovered trunks stood proudly in a circle, covered in hieroglyphics and talismans that pulsed with power, and Yami was standing right in the middle with Zigfried . It took Sennen a moment to realize his shadow covering was gone. The talismans blocked his magic.

"You like it," Zigfried 's smile was anything but pleasant. "Shadi's personal touch. He knows more about this than I do, after all."

"It only works as long as I'm inside the barrier," Yami said, ready to move again.

"Well, of course I know that!"

Next thing Yami knew, entire body burst into blinding pain from the electricity the robot discharged from its waist. It spread like a ripple in a pool, with the speed of a lightning bolt. As Yami screamed, something sizzled inside his backpack and burned his skin through the fabric. He'd need a new binocucom after this was over. The thief staggered, falling against one of the talisman trunks, panting. Aside from the new burn, his body was mostly numb. No rest was allowed, however, as his enemy once again bombarded him with razor disks. He dodged the first two, but the third scratched his shoulder and the fourth sliced his hip like a piece of fresh ham. Yami yelled in pain and struggled to keep standing, his blood invisible on the black fabric.

"Oh, that wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be," Zigfried chuckled to himself. "You're as overconfident as your fool of a father. It would've been easier to kill you if only I had more time to install my rocket launcher, maybe even a laser gun."

"Don't count on it." Yami held a smoke grenade in his hand, which wasn't affected by the electric charge, and threw it straight at the robot's face. It blew up a split second before impact.

Zigfried didn't seem bothered by the smoke engulfing him. "You really think this will slow me down?" The clear screen before his face flashed red, scanning for a heat signature. "I will still be able see you."

"Good. Watch this!"

There was a sudden weight on the exoskeleton's back as Yami held firm, ignoring the pain in his hip. He started hitting, with all the strength he could muster, one of the metal plates on the back of its neck with a small hammer from his emergency tools. The bulky armored arms reached back to grab him but he curled up like a turtle, staying just out of its grip. It wasn't easy, but the plate began to bend under the beating. Just when the circuits became visible, the giant's torso spun like a fan on high speed, throwing the thief off. Yami flew out of the barrier and crashed face first into the dirt. Zigfried approached him, ready for the fatal blow.

"Time to die, Yami Sennen."

"HEY!"

Before Zigfried could move, a huge electric bullet hit him from behind. With the damaged plate, electricity surged through unprotected circuits, frying them. Zigfried screamed as his controls cracked and exploded before him, electrocuting him, burning him. The robot collapsed to its knees, smoking. Zigfried was out cold, his long purple hair crispy and curled, apparently slightly worse for wear.

Inspector Mouto stood in between the trees, at what he considered a safe distance from the robot, his pistol, which had a flashlight on it, still smoking a little as he kept it aimed at the exoskeleton. He now wore his street clothes with the bulletproof vest.

"You're both under arrest," Yugi yelled at Yami and Zigfried as he cautiously approached them.

Yami sat on the ground, covered in dirt and scratches. He held a hand over the gash on his hip. Yugi noticed his face paling; he was obviously in pain.

"Don't move, Sennen," the inspector commanded, moving closer.

"N-not a p-problem," Yami said stifling a laugh, but fell short as his eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Normally, Yugi would never fall for such a silly trick, but the vibrations under his shoes warned him otherwise. He jumped out of way in time before the stone fist left an imprint where he once was. Yami watched from his spot, struggling to get up as the sky steadily became lighter, a mix tint of blue, orange, and pink, until he was grabbed by the armpits and pulled back shouting into the woods.

The inspector had given his ax to Malik before moving further east. With the golems' weakness discovered, Rebecca had returned from the helicopter with their second available ax and assisted her team leader in smashing stone heads. After the majority was done for, it was only a matter of time before the rest of henchmen were arrested. Yugi was to locate Zigfried's hideout and wait for backup until he stumbled upon both the master pirate and Sennen.

Without the ax, Yugi scanned for an appropriate tool to take care of the giant. He noticed one of the razor disks stuck to a tree trunk. Quickly retrieving it, he moved like a cheetah, going around the golem so he could land piggy back on its neck. Even one hit from the metal disk made the smallest crack on the forehead symbol. It was more than enough to immobilize it. The small man got off before if fell, like all the others. Turning back to where he left Sennen and Zigfried, he was only mildly surprised yet largely upset to find his prime target was missing.

That's how Malik found him when backup came his way.

"Yugi," the blonde called. "Are you alright? Did you see Sennen?" He stopped right next to his team leader.

"We just missed him," Yugi replied. "Probably gone by now. At least we're all alive and in one piece." He turned to the other officers. "Bag up this creep, take the lot we caught back to the boat, and send the rest of the team. Malik and Rebecca, you'll stay with me while they do that. We're taking over the hideout."

It would take a while for Interpol to secure the rest of the island, yet the hard part was over.

* * *

><p>If Yami had a list of things he didn't think were possible to happen to him, he still wouldn't add <em>Bakura carrying me like a sack<em>, which is exactly was partner was doing while running back toward their meeting point.

"What the hell are you doing, Bakura?!"

"Don't move! You're heavy as it is!"

While Yugi had been distracted, Bakura took the liberty to rescue his tri-color teammate, much to his humiliation. He refused to drag him with his injured hip and instead carried him over his shoulder, trying in vain not to make his make his injury worse. Yami had to grit his teeth as his wound not only had dirt in it but also he could swear the rough movement was making the gash wider. He resorted to distract himself by cursing at his albino comrade in both Japanese and Egyptian.

A worried Isis waited for them near the bed of morning glories.

"What happened," she asked.

"Questions later, Isis," Bakura stated. "Interpol is about to bite our asses. We have to go NOW."

Nodding, the Egyptian woman opened the trap door, closing it behind them. At the bottom pool, Bakura and Isis helped Yami back into his wetsuit. Isis waited until the men went underwater before setting the timer on the bombs she planted in the cavern and following them. They heard the muffled explosions halfway back to the boat. The plan had been to destroy the cavern and the submarine there without disturbing the water mines just in case Zigfried followed them.

Back on the boat, Isis was allowed to drive while Seto cleaned Yami's hip. Sennen cursed under his breath while biting on a knotted hand towel. Not one of his best days, being fooled by Zigfried, getting sliced when his evasion skills were supposed to be unmatched by his teammates, underestimating Inspector Mouto yet again (Isis gave details of what happened on the west beach), getting a tetanus shot while the two idiots laughed at him, and to top it off the painkillers hadn't taken effect yet. The team then decided it was safe enough to share their findings.

"A weather machine," Isis asked.

"Yeah," Bakura replied. "It was attached to the blimp. Too bad I didn't have time for a joy ride."

"That sure explains a lot," Seto said, not taking his eyes from the gash. "Hold still, your highness."

"I should've gone with you," Marik pouted loudly. "I mean, Golems! Who would've thought? Hey, Yami, I heard you got your ass saved by the inspector! He won't seize to amaze you, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Marik!"

"At least we got what we came here for," said Bakura, grinning as he turned his backpack upside down. Gold puzzle pieces spilled on the floor from one of the smaller pockets. "I also found this." He pulled a large old worn book and a strange curved wand from his backpack. "It has the Sennen crest on it." He was referring to the golden eye of Horus on the cover of the book and the wand's handle.

Yami stared in shock. "That's from my mother's library! Where did you find these?"

"It was inside the vault with the gold pieces." He had also stuffed his pockets with the few thousands Zigfried had left there but, since Yami left, it was finders keepers.

"That book could contain secrets to my shadow magic I have yet to learn!" Yami took the book and wand with a greedy glint in his eye.

"If anything now you have reading material," Seto declared, looking through the first aid kit for a thread and needle. "Because unless you want to be bedridden when we get back, you better lie down and not move until we reach land again."

"You heard him, Marik? Sounds like an opportunity for face painting."

"Try it and you'll both swim with the sharks!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm back yet again! After the long wait, I got a surge of inspiration a few weeks ago. I knew it was a matter of time before I updated this. I hoped you liked it and I'll see you next time! Review, please!<em>


	4. The Bar Incident

_4/29/13 I've been wanting to do this for a while. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle<strong>_

_**The Bar Incident**_

"Wait, guys, I can't do this!"

"Aw, come on, Yugi! It's completely legal."

"Ryou…"

"Sorry, Yugi, Malik is technically right. Besides, I'm just tagging along to make sure he doesn't take things too far."

Inspector Mouto merely looked at the clear doors that did nothing to hide the lights and colors, not to mention the people inside, with the wide-eyed stare of a frightened bunny. The music was just loud enough that it wouldn't attract unwanted attention but the atmosphere was more than enough that even women entered the place.

"B-But… a place like this? If my mother finds out I'm here…" The thought of his mother alone made his cheeks burn.

"Bah," Malik said, giving the shorter young man a rough pat in the back. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, she would love you even if you joined a nudist community."

"Malik, this is a gay bar."

"And a very popular one at that," said the smiling Ryou. "I know how you feel, Yugi. Malik and Jou dragged me here at my twentieth birthday."

"Right, the night I went to that art gallery…"

"It's actually fun once you get used to it," said Ryou insisted. "Women and foreigners are welcomed too."

Yugi's protests were soon drowned under the fast beat music and the crowd. His two friends kept firm grips on his arms whether to keep him from bolting or to prevent the party goers from trampling him. Taking in his surroundings, the inspectors eyes' grew to impossible sizes.

"Hey, why are the servers and bartenders wearing _that_?"

"Because it's Saturday," exclaimed the excited Malik. "The weekend is the best time to come!"

Yugi's response was his entire face turning crimson and purposely looking the other way whenever a bar staff member passed by wearing nothing but boots, a cowboy hat, and skimpy underwear with a gun holster holding a BB gun.

The bar was dark with neon green and blue bulbs turning off and back on like Christmas lights, moving in rhythm with the music. Malik guided his friends to an empty table near the bar. There were menus already placed in front of the seats.

"Don't worry Yugi," said Ryou. "I don't really enjoy the weekends either. I prefer the servers when they're actually wearing clothes."

"Of course he does," Malik said, smirking. "Ryou prefers to undress people with his eyes."

"N-No, I don't!"

"Anyway, find something you like in the menu, Yugi? They got some pretty good brands of beer here."

Once Yugi finally got his blood pressure under control, he kept his gaze fixed on the menu. "Actually, Malik," he said. "I'm not a big fan of beer."

"You'd rather go a little fancier? Look, here comes a waiter."

The trio ordered some hamburgers with fries along with some choice of alcoholic drinks. When Yugi mentioned the drink he wanted, Malik nearly choked on laughter.

"You want a p-pink-tini? Hahaha!"

"What," Yugi defended himself. "It has strawberry, raspberries and pink lemonade flavor! It's not my fault it's pink."

"Whatever you say."

The drinks and food were served a few minutes later. Malik and Ryou got Yugi to relax enough that were soon cracking jokes and laughing almost as loud as the music. The inspector even ordered a second pink-tini.

"Wow, Yugi," said Ryou. "I thought you said you'd never drunk more than one martini at a time."

"Well… why not? We're here to…" He had to pause as he looked away from another skimpy server passing them. "Um…loosen up, right? My mother always told me trying something new every week made life exciting."

"Here, here," Malik cheered. "I say order a third one then!"

"Malik, isn't that a bit—Gee!" Malik interrupted Ryou by stuffing a french fry up his nose. Yugi merely stared with large purple eyes.

"So, how about it, Yugi?"

Malik ordered two more beers. Yugi got a third pink-tini.

* * *

><p>Yami, Bakura, and Marik occupied a table on the far end of the bar. The gang was taking a few weeks' vacation after their last job, and Seto needed to make more public appearances, run his business, and such. Bakura and Marik had convinced Yami into playing a drinking game with them. Knowing this bar and their people, they had observed a lot of repetitive moments.<p>

"Oh, look," said Bakura. "Incoming foreigners."

As the trio looked at the two American men wandering into the bar, they simultaneous counted backwards: "Three, two, one…" It only took one look at the skimpy servers for the men to realize they were in the wrong place and they bolted out the door.

"Another bites the dirt," Yami said smirking. They all drank a shot of imported Irish whisky.

"Akira's at it again," Marik reported and the other two turned to the bartender flirting with one of the drunken costumers. He managed to sneak a quick kiss on the guy's lips before he got punched in the face. But Akira seemed used to it for he dodged and laughed. The trio drank another shot.

"You sure you can keep up with us, Yami," Bakura asked. "I think Marik and I have a higher tolerance."

And as they predicted, Yami's answer was: "No way am I letting you guys win. Bring it!"

Ten shots later…

* * *

><p>Thanks to Yugi's first visit to Dragon Men, Ryou and Malik learned a new thing about their friend: he sure is a happy drunk. Sure he was incoherent to the point that they both just nodded at whatever he was babbling, but even the white-haired hacker, who knew this was going to backfire in the morning, was barely holding back a snicker.<p>

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with Akira," Malik said, getting up.

"But, Malik, you can't leave Yugi like this!"

"Don't worry, Ryou. I'm leaving him with you. Just give me a few minutes."

"In your language, that's half an hour at least," Ryou muttered, watching Malik make his way to the bar. When he turned back to the inspector, to his shock, he was gone. "Yugi!"

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik needed subtitles to try and understand what the hell Yami was saying. The three just laughed out loud, Yami from booze and the other two from that and making fun of their teammate.<p>

"That's what happens when you just don't back out of _any_ challenge," Marik commented, taking another shot, still unaffected for the most part.

"I'll say," Bakura agreed, before making a double take as he glanced at the bar. "Oi, look who's playing with Akira."

Marik's eyes grew the size of saucers when he saw a certain blonde cop laughing with Akira.

"Wha—!" Bakura tackled Marik hard enough to send them both and their chairs crashing down. The sound was almost as loud as Marik's yelling but thankfully it was drowned by the music. Yami's slurs, trying to ask his friends what they were doing, went unheard as well so Sennen proceeded to down the rest of the shot glasses left on the table.

"You should be a professional boom box, Marik," Bakura shouted as he got up and straightened himself. Marik peeked over the table nervously.

"He's not armed is he," he asked.

"Nah, he's probably off duty."

"So where's the midget and the crazy bitch?"

Bakura looked all over the bar. He would recognize Rebecca no matter what she was wearing. "No sign of the witch but… it looks like the little man's about to get gang raped."

Following Bakura's gaze, they both looked at Yugi by the dance floor. He was making out with a much taller foreign woman with dirty blonde hair, his legs wrapped around her waist (though his weight didn't seem to bother her at all) and his hands tangling themselves in her hair. The crowd surrounding them cheered them on from very close quarters. Bakura took notice of Ryou trying desperately to get through the men who stared eagerly at his little friend's backside. A bouncer came to the rescue when the woman began exploring under the inspector's shirt and he broke them apart. Ryou hastily pulled Yugi away, apologizing to the bouncer as the woman winked their way and blew them a kiss. Yugi made a hand signal for her to call him.

"Do you think that was his first kiss," Marik asked.

"Forget that," said Bakura. "I just got an idea. Keep his highness company. I'll be right back."

Bakura waited until his look alike returned to a table with Mouto. Making sure that Malik was busy at the dance floor, he stole a bottle of warm sake from an unsuspecting stranger before shadowing a waiter. Once the guy came close enough to Ryou and Yugi's table, the thief tripped him and all the drinks he carried spilled all over Ryou's head and torso. He yelped and got up in a hurry, his shirt clinging to him. Bakura forced himself not to grab him right there and then; he hid as Ryou helped the waiter, who apologized to the hacker. Yugi seemed to stare into space but he slurred a reply and a nod when his friend asked him to stay put while he used the bathroom. It wasn't until he left that Mouto saw the small bottle in front of him. Even in his stupor he had enough sense to smell the contents first before he savored every last drop of the sake, licking his lips and the rim of the bottle in the process. He looked over his shoulder when he felt a tap on his head.

"Hello," Bakura greeted him loudly, grinning.

"Hi," Yugi replied, grinning back. As the thief expected he was far gone enough not to recognize him too well. The flashing colorful lights probably helped.

"Say, would do me a favor," Bakura proceeded to ask. "I have a friend that needs to loosen up but it's his first time here. Maybe dancing with a complete stranger is what he needs."

Instead of questioning the logic of that request, Yugi simply gave him an enthusiastic "Okay!" before Bakura grabbed his wrist.

The thief led Yugi toward the dance floor, simultaneously making signals to Marik. His comrade then whispered something to Yami before pulling him to the dance floor as well. Bakura chose a spot away from Malik and kept signaling Marik as they went through the crowd, closing the gap between them. Three, two, one… and it ended with Yugi and Yami getting pushed roughly into each other. The reaction was almost immediate and despite the loud music and their slurring, it seemed that the two had no trouble understanding each other, as if they were the normal ones and the rest of the world was drunk.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, is that you?"<p>

"Sennen," Yugi seemed mildly surprised before he looked at Yami up and down. "What are you wearing?"

Yami smirked. "I always dress in leather when I wanna have fun. You rarely see me without my shadow covering."

The inspector hummed in approval. "Very _smexy_. I like it."

"Is that an invitation," Yami asked as he stepped closer to Mouto. For once, he didn't get knocked back or shot.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik almost couldn't believe it. Cop and thief were too drunk to care they were having a casual conversation with their nemesis, and, even better, they did start dancing together, <em>very<em> close together. Bakura began recording them with his phone.

"This is too good," he said.

"Wow," Marik exclaimed, nearly drooling at what he was witnessing. "I didn't know Inspector Mouto could move like that. He's almost as good as Malik. Think I can cut in?"

"Keep your pants on, you gigolo," Bakura scoffed, not sparing him a glance. "We gotta film every second possible."

"They're going to make out!"

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami danced slower and leaned closer, keeping eye contact.<p>

"I always loved your eyes, Sennen," the inspector said, with his right hand fingers tracing Yami's left eyebrow and going down the side of his face. "They're so exotic. Red like rubies but holding a fierce regal look like a lion."

"I love your eyes too, Yugi," Yami replied letting his thumbs rub the little bags under Mouto's eyes gently before cupping his face. "No matter how much you glare at me I can never get past those huge amethysts of yours. Righteous and determined but they hold such innocence and kindness I would melt if I stared too long."

"Oh?" Yugi smiled seductively, so unlike him. "Would you like a closer look?"

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik watched with anticipation. They knew this wasn't Yami's first kiss, but it would be his first with Yugi. He dreamed about it, they knew, hoping he could pass Yugi's gun and reflexes to smack lips with him at least once. They stared as the supposed enemies drew closer and closer… and then Yugi fainted.<p>

The troublemakers groaned loudly at the loss while Yami caught the sleeping inspector and held him in his arms, not sure what to do but not panicking either. Marik and Bakura approached him. Yami looked at them both confused in his drunken state.

"Can you believe him," he asked them, still slurring. "He fell asleep on me! Did I do something wrong?"

Bakura did catch the gist of what he said and replied nonchalantly: "Oh, he's fine! He's just tired out, the poor little guy. Follow me, I'll help you put him to bed."

Normally, the gang leader would be suspicious, but his brain was about as numb as a frog in science class. He could barely support Yugi's weight so he resorted to holding Yugi's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his free arm around his waist. Sennen followed Bakura awkwardly, stumbling with the inspector's feet and his own. Marik opted to stay behind, pulling up the cotton hoodie of his jacket to hide his face and spiky hair as he made his way to the still dancing Malik.

* * *

><p>The back of the house was an inn, with a few rooms for customers who crashed and had no coherency or emergency number to call, or for couples who just couldn't wait to get home to play dirty. The white-haired thief paid Akira for a room and led Yami to it. Sennen stepped inside with Yugi, Bakura followed, closing the door behind them. After a few minutes, a snickering Bakura left the room and returned to the bar.<p>

"And now, to get the other pigeons out of the way," he mumbled to himself.

Upon returning to the front of the place, Bakura spotted Marik and Malik dancing on the floor with the others. Malik apparently didn't recognize Marik with his hood up and the lights flashing. Ryou was on the opposite side of the room, obviously looking for the inspector. The thief made his way to him.

"Hello, doe," Bakura whispered his favorite nickname for the hacker in his ear.

Sure enough, the wide brown eyes that looked back at him did look like a doe caught in headlights. "Bakura! You… Why are you…?" He looked around apprehensive. "You're not alone are you?"

"No," Bakura admitted. He smirked. "But I'm off duty, and I'm going to assume you are too."

Ryou backed away and tried to look intimidating. "You think I can just ignore when you sneaked into my room last week, for the _fourth_ time?"

"Four times and I still don't get caught. I know, I'm awesome. Come on, drinks are on me this time."

"No, wait—!"

Bakura kept an arm gently but firmly around Ryou's waist as he took him to a table. While he was unable to make him relax, the thief did keep him company and got his mind away from Yugi by outright telling him the inspector was staying in the room at the inn (he even handed him the room key for good measure) and Ryou actually believed him. Maybe it was because the hacker based his assurance on Bakura's psychological profile, or even better cause he was sure Yami wouldn't let any real harm come to his friend. Of course, the thief failed to mention said gang leader was in the room with Yugi. Ryou accepted the drinks ordered for him, but he was still wary of the man in front of him mentally undressing him. Bakura tried making conversation but his current company just felt more awkward by the minute.

Malik had drunk enough beers to forget he wasn't alone that night. His focus was entirely in his dance partner. He was tall and heavyset despite his lean frame, yet he was as loose and dirty as Malik liked. The volume shifted as the song playing ended and another started. Malik took the opportunity.

"You sure know your body better than anyone in this room," Malik said, giving the man a hungry look. "Got a face to go with the smoking merchandise, Mr Hood?"

"It depends on your own skills," Marik replied. "Come to me(1)!"

Marik pulled the blonde cop to him just in time for a romantic ballad to begin playing. They entered into a heated, passionate battle of the tongues that Bakura saw from the corner of his eye. He held back a laugh. Malik, meantime, was in heaven. He pulled Marik's hood down during the kiss and began caressing his spikes. He reluctantly broke away from his partner, vaguely thinking to himself that this guy used as much hair gel as Yugi did. When he saw, really saw, Marik's face, he did a double take.

"What!"

Marik grinned at his shocked look. "Your skill was perfect. Want to go again?" He spread his arms as if expecting Malik to return to him.

Shock turned to rage. "You bastard!"

At his friend's yell, Ryou turned to witness Malik tackling Marik and proceeding the beat his face in front of everybody. The hacker got up so fast his chair was knocked to the floor.

"Mali—_hmph_!" Ryou was once was interrupted, this time by Bakura tugging him into his own heated smooch. He struggled but the thief snaked one arm around his back and his other arm slipped up his shirt to his chest. Once reaching his target, Ryou's moans were muffled but Bakura inwardly smirked. The bouncer was too busy breaking up the fight at the dance floor. Bakura paid no mind as the other cop and thief were thrown out the bar. Instead, he appropriated a big bottle of sake and "escorted" his partner to the back of the house. And the ballad was still playing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bakura woke up to a tap on the bedroom window. Looking down at the sleeping Ryou resting his head on his chest, he gently pulled away, placing a pillow where he used to be. He put his boxers and pants back on before pulling the blinds open to reveal Marik's grinning face. He opened the window to let him in. Aside from one black eye, a swollen lip, and a few bruises, the blonde seemed fine, happier than ever.<p>

"Congratulations on reaching first base, Marik," Bakura said absentmindedly as he put on his shirt. "Your lip is busted. Was that the smooch or his left hook?"

"It was worth it!"

"Masochist."

"Damn straight!"

Bakura sweatdropped. Marik merely glanced at the young man on the bed, and then at the empty bottle on the nightstand.

"Nice," he commented. "So what's the score so far?"

"Twenty-two to zero," Bakura said proudly. "I plan to break my record this month. Now come on. I wanna check on my little experiment."

Bakura finished dressing and grabbed his phone. He and Marik left Ryou and went straight to Yugi and Yami's room. Bakura used the key he got back from the hacker so he opened the door silently and they peek inside to see the duo still fast asleep, in the same bed, though Yugi seemed to be moving an inch or so every few seconds. Motioning for Marik to follow him, they crept across the room and climbed out the window. Both peeked from their hiding spot, Bakura holding his phone ready.

* * *

><p>Yugi felt numb from head to toe. As he turned to his left side, his right arm fell over the side of the bed. Strange, this didn't feel like his bed… He moaned, trying to focus. His body was heavy and sluggish, his mind was fussy.<p>

Yami found himself in the same condition as the inspector. Tossing to his right side, all he could recall was the faces of his two idiot friends and a table with twenty shots or so.

"Bastards," he groaned.

Yugi tugged the bed sheets tighter around himself, in the process pulling them off his bed partner. Yami shivered from the cold air slipping through the opened window. He blindly reached for the sheet, turning on his other side in the process. What he touched was hair, slightly soft but still spiky, and what he could guess was a human ear. Yugi moaned again.

"Just a few minutes, mom," Mouto mumbled. "I'll still be in the office in time."

Yami opened his eyes slowly at the familiar voice; he sat up still groggy on his side to get a better look at the man sharing his bed. That's when Yugi turned to his right side. Sennen was suddenly wide awake.

"Yugi!"

The shout woke Yugi with a start. The inspector rose abruptly, only to clutch his head and cry out in pain like his brain wanted to burst.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Wha'? What's going on?"

Yami was too shocked to speak. Yugi Mouto was in bed with him, they were both naked, and he couldn't remember what happened last night. The inspector finally regained enough sense to see who sat next to him. Like Yugi's friends the previous night, Yami Sennen found out three new things about his favorite cop.

One, he's not a morning person.

"Ahhhh!" The scream made Yami's ear ring painfully.

Two, he's a Gemini.

"Sennen! You damn pervert!"

Three, he's a fourth degree black belt.

Yugi tossed the sheets off the bed. It took Yami a millisecond to realize he and Yugi were still wearing their boxers. The pause was all his opponent needed to suckerpunch him in the jaw. The next thing the thief knew he was flipped so quick he lost perception of up and down, and he was pinned face first onto the soft mattress with his right arm twisted behind his back. Chaos ensued.

* * *

><p>Between Yami's cries for help, Yugi's screams and uncharacteristic curses, flailing arms and legs, and flying pillows and nightstands, Bakura and Marik's jaws dropped below the window sill and their eyes went impossibly wide at the scene before them, even as Bakura continued to firmly hold his phone up to film everything.<p>

According to the camera timer, it only took two minutes. Even though nothing was officially broken, the furniture had been rearranged, the pillows and sheets were all over the place, and Yami was sprawled unconscious on the floor while Yugi dashed to the bathroom. Retching sounds followed. It gave Bakura and Marik enough time to recover from their shock, return to the room, and drag their leader back out the window. It was like a sitcom on TV. A few seconds later, the door opened and a fully dressed Ryou ran in calling Yugi's name. As he entered the bathroom to comfort his friend, the thieves disappeared.

Later that day, it was more than bizarre for both parties. Ryou managed to convince the bouncer to allow Malik back into the building. Together they took Yugi back home, straight to bed, where he stayed until late afternoon. Rebecca came by to help take care of him. When the inspector awoke again he couldn't remember what happened after he finished the second pink-tini.

Yami woke up back at the hideout, with two black eyes, covered in black and blue bruises, maybe even a cracked rib, and no memory of what happened after…he couldn't even recall how many shots he drank. When confronting the two idiots, not only were they vague about the details, they revealed they left his favorite leather pants at Dragon Men.

For weeks, months even, he insisted on the truth. But aside from finding out that Yugi had something to do with his bruises, he always got the same simultaneous answer from the two grinning bastards.

"You got raped!"

And that's what the gang officially referred to as the bar incident.

* * *

><p>(1) That line reminds me so much of one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite yaoi manga, Yellow. If you like yaoi, check it out. It hilarious.<p>

Now, just to let you people know, Dragon Men is an actual gay bar in Tokyo, Japan. I only found a few pictures so my description of it is not very accurate I'm sure. Still, the place is very popular and very welcoming, even for women and tourists.

I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I usually don't like to deviate from the main story but I couldn't help it. I _am _ working on the next chapter though. I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too rushed. Let me read your comments!


	5. Sunset Snake Eyes I

_7/10/2013 – Now, the reason this fanfic is not in the crossover section is because it's not a real crossover. I'm not using the Sly Cooper world or characters at all, just the basic plot and some vague references. I already consulted in a forum about crossovers. This story will remain in the YGO section._

_OMG! Sly 4: Thieves in Time is the best Sly Cooper game since Sly 2! I wanted to update when it came out but I wasn't fast enough. Anyway, I celebrated by buying the Sly Collection for PS3 and replayed the first game to get ideas for this chapter. Sure, the game is super easy, but it's a lot of fun for those who enjoy platform games. Sly 2: A Band of Thieves was the best of the trio in my opinion, and I can't wait to write the sequel to this fanfic just to get to that part. But first I must finish this one. Don't worry, guys, this series is here to continue. I just hope I can do Sly 3 and 4, though the third game is going to be a bit of a challenge. Anyway, onto the new chapter!_

_P.S. By the way, I would like to point out that the book Bakura found is not based on the Thievius Raccoonus, which is the_ _Cooper Family journal._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle<em>**

**_Chapter 4: Sunset Snake Eyes_**

Yami waited until his hip healed a little before the next mission. It gave him time to study his next target and the newly found book Bakura brought from Sir Zigfried's vault. To his immense shock, the book was none other than the one he was studying back when the Fiendish Five destroyed his family, Shadow Magic for Beginners. While this discovery gave him hope, it also raised a few questions from the team genius they all had to consider as they rode through the I-10 E in Arizona.

"Just think about it, Yami," Seto said as Marik sped by another gas truck. "How did Sir Zigfried know you were coming? It's been twelve years, plus the Fiendish Five went their separate ways shortly after they attacked you. As far as we know, they've had little to no contact with one another. The time frame between the moment you stole the police file and our arrival at the Welsh Triangle is too short for him to receive a warning of our arrival, not to mention we know Inspector Mouto wants to keep this whole chase as secret as possible until he can catch us all."

"Good luck with that," said Bakura as he pulled out an old newspaper cover seemingly out of nowhere. It had a picture of Inspector Mouto and Rebecca with Malik holding a cuffed Sir Zigfried.

"You still have that," Yami asked, frustrated with his partner.

"Oh, come on, Yami. You know you want it! It has your girlfriend on the cover. Would you like me to add it to the shrine for you?"

"Give me that!"

Ignoring him, the white-haired thief kept the paper out of his leader's reach. "You know, they should be done with the hostile takeover in the Welsh Triangle by now. Think they'll come and join us in time?"

"Knowing them, they probably will," said Isis.

"Anyway, back on subject. As I said, this is getting more and more suspicious. Zigfried knew we were coming; he was prepared almost to the last detail. And the way he spoke about his partner Shadi(1) being the one responsible for his magic wards suggests they have been in contact fairly recently. And now it just so happens that Zigfried was keeping this book, the same one you were studying before the attack, Yami? Why?"

"'Come into my den', said the spider to the fly."

"Exactly."

"This just gets better and better," Marik exclaimed.

"So says the maniac behind the wheel," Isis huffed annoyed. "I for one don't feel comfortable that a band of super dangerous murderers/international criminals know what we're planning. Our element of surprise is almost nonexistent."

"Actually, I agree with Marik, for once." The others, minus the blonde, stared at their team leader surprised. "Let them know we're coming. Let them be ready. It's not going to save them. They know we're hunting them. Even if they didn't remember the Sennen name after all these years, I would still make them think about it for the rest of their lives."

"Besides, if they're prepared that means more challenge for us," Bakura added. "The element of surprise is even better when the enemy _thinks_ they're ready for us."

"Of course," Seto agreed, as he had defeated a lot of company rivals that way. But this situation was life or death. "Still, it wouldn't hurt for us to be ready as well. I take it you've been revising your old tricks and learning new ones, Yami?"

Sennen had spent sleepless hours reading his old book. As a child he had only gotten through the first two chapters, Evasion and Defense. With them he learned about enhancing his own senses and agility, using shadows for transportation and cloaking, and making shadows into solid objects and armor. With the hardcover in hand, he revised and realized how he could turn himself into a shadow so he didn't have to limit his shadow travel. He had tried it before but for some reason he couldn't get it just right. As Yami discovered the mistake that prevented him from doing so, he let out a frustrated groan. It had been obvious. He can also control his own weight for short periods of time, helping him balance his body in extremely tiny spaces, which was practiced by jumping and landing on spikes without hurting himself(2), and even allowing him to sometimes float in midair for a few seconds(3) (that one still needed more practice). And reaching the third chapter, Glamour, it taught him how to use shadow magic, beyond the use of shadows and senses enhancing, for deceit such as allure, hypnotism, and even illusions. After poking fun at his partners, it was time for some real targets.

"I'm ready," Yami said.

"So who's our next target again," Marik asked.

Seto went on with reading the information on the second Fiendish Five member: "Ushio, the youngest of four sons. He grew up getting picked on by his brothers and some older boys in private school. He was inspired by old Japanese movies and observed the yakuza boys that attended his school. With lots of weight lifting and street fights, Ushio gained a large physique and a very violent personality that eventually gained the attention of his yakuza classmates. He was recruited as their muscle and did so well even their parents saw potential in him. Ushio skyrocketed in ranks and became much respected and feared nationwide. And he used that power to get revenge on those who made him miserable growing up, even beating his older brothers to near death."

"This guy sure doesn't believe in talking about his issues."

"Say, Bakura," Yami said. "Are you ready to tell us what really happened to your parents?"

"Didn't I already tell you they got eaten by spotted hyenas?"

"Anyway," Seto continued, "Ushio's fame led him to be hired by the Fiendish Five for his strength and brutality. He's wanted for theft, assault and battery, murder, carrying illegal weapons, and destruction of property. Being favored by the yakuza, he's nearly untouchable in Japan, but he decided to take a vacation here in the US."

"And by vacation, you mean: terrorizing Mesa City," Isis said, holding up a newspaper clip from CITYSun Times about Mesa, AZ.

"Correct."

Bakura peered over Seto's shoulder at the computer screen. "Hey, this guy is just a few years older than us."

"Yes, he was the youngest member," Yami confirmed. "I didn't know it was a teenage juggernaut tossing my dad aside like a rag doll until he spoke."

"We still have another half hour before we reach Mesa," Seto said. "The situation over there is really tight at the moment."

* * *

><p>Phoenix, AZ, had its own Interpol headquarters, where a certain team was making a stop to report to the local authorities. Their North American counterparts were obviously not very happy that some foreigners that looked like they should still be in high school were prowling in their state unsupervised. Inspector Mouto, Malik, Rebecca, and Ryou debriefed in their assigned office.<p>

"So what makes you think Ushio is Dark Game's next target," Rebecca asked.

"He's nearly untouchable in Japan with his Yakuza connections, but now that's he's here we stand a better chance at catching him," Ryou replied. "He's actually the easiest member of the old gang to find."

"I'll say," Malik said, holding up a newspaper. "Crime in Mesa rose the moment he set foot there. Assaults, armed robberies, rapes, kidnappings, you name it."

The trio turned to look at Yugi, who stood next to the open window holding a large coffee cup on his right hand while the other held a newspaper article. The article had a picture of Ushio and it described how a stranger had come out of nowhere and constructed a very successful casino in the middle of Mesa.

Mouto had said very little since Ryou brought up Ushio after they had finished their paperwork from their work at the Welsh Triangle and they all knew why. If there was someone the inspector had a score to settle with more than Yami Sennen himself, it was Ushio. The team didn't bring up Yugi's relationship with the criminal for fear that Interpol would take him off the case. While that was of course against regulations, they trusted their leader to be nothing but professional when he confronted a personal enemy.

Rebecca was the most worried though she managed to mask her concern behind a calm exterior. "Yugi?"

Yugi pocketed the paper and said, "We leave immediately."

As part of the condition of allowing them to hunt down Ushio and Dark Game with little to no delays, the Japanese Interpol team took a group of officers from the headquarters to assist them. Yugi didn't mind, as he knew what they were up against. He just hoped the damage already done wasn't too severe.

* * *

><p>Dark Game stopped their van behind a 7-Eleven. The place was closed for the night and it was one of the few places not crawling with gangsters. The city was a mess. There was litter all over the streets, and the only life forms they could make out were hostiles, no doubt part of Ushio's gang. The innocent bystanders were apparently playing it safe by barricading themselves in their homes. If it wasn't for the bars, porno shops, night clubs, and the casino still open, Mesa, AZ, would be a ghost city. They huddled inside the van while the genius unveiled his plan.<p>

"So, why are you giving the maniac of this gang another way to terrorize pedestrians and street animals," Yami asked eyeing the huge motorbike taking up space next to him. The way Marik was rubbing his hands with glee made him sweat.

"Because he's the perfect distraction for when the time comes," Seto said activating the holographic map he had of the city. He touched the building in the middle, a red icon appearing under his finger. "Phase one is infiltration. This is our main target, The Purple Dragon casino. Ushio has his penthouse at the top floor. Security is tight so we need a huge distraction to get the guards away from the premises. I'm counting on Marik and Isis to do just that. When I give the signal, Marik will ride that thing and cause havoc."

"What will I do," asked the female thief.

Seto pointed to another building two blocks away from the Purple Dragon, another icon marking it. "You're going to infiltrate the whore house."

"The what," Isis and Yami exclaimed simultaneously.

"You remember all the recent kidnappings, mostly teenage girls and women in their twenties? This is where Ushio is keeping them. Isis, your job is to get in there and sabotage it."

"With pleasure, Seto." Isis had never felt so motived.

"While Isis goes to that whore house, Yami, Bakura, you will go to the casino. Ushio is currently staying in his top floor. It has no windows and the walls are too thick to penetrate from the outside without firepower we don't have. The elevator only opens with two passwords. Ushio knows both while his two top men, who happen to be supervising the casino at the moment, know one password each. So Yami and Bakura will have to get the passwords. Once you got them I'll signal Isis and Marik to start phase two to attract the guards as far away from the casino as possible." His partners all nodded, understanding their tasks. "Everyone has their assignments now, so head on out before Interpol arrives."

Yami, Bakura, and Isis left the van together. They kept to the shadows as they made their way swiftly down the blocks. After a few minutes, Isis took a turn down a different street, toward the place Seto described as the whore house. She was sporting a new look for her evening stroll: casual, with white cotton pants, a lilac tee, running shoes and a blonde wig. Isis slowed to a walk as she came close to the building she was supposed to enter and began passing it. Keeping her head down, and holding her little purse tightly, she quickened her pace when she saw out of the corner of her eye one of the men guarding the front door approaching her. Before she could start sprinting, he grabbed her arm and she yelled in surprise.

"You looking for some company, sweetheart," the thug asked her.

"N-no," Isis replied. "I-I just took a wrong turn."

"You sure did. Let me help you. I insist."

Against her struggles, the thug half dragged Isis to the whore house. His partner at the door let them pass. Aside from the bars on the windows the place seemed cleaner than Isis thought it would be, though the heavy smell of cheap perfume almost made her gag.

"So, what do you have here?"

The thug took her purse and emptied the contents on the floor. Out came her makeup, a wallet containing one of her fake IDs, credit cards, and a few dollars; and a pepper spray. He checked Isis' pockets, but he only found two packs of gum, which she snatched back. The man didn't care, instead he dropped the purse and took her to the second floor, pushing her into a random room.

"You better pretty up for the party," the crook said. "I'll be back in one hour." With that he closed the door and locked it.

Once back on her feet, Isis found herself surrounded by young women, from teens to twenties, all dressed in skimpy clothes. The younger girls had mascara running down their cheeks, some still sobbing quietly.

"I take it this is a party I'm not gonna like," Isis said.

One brunette approached her, saying: "You got that right. Some of us got kidnapped in broad daylight. We've been forced to entertain these bastards ever since."

"I won't ask for details. Don't worry, I'm here to help you escape."

"But how," a teenage redhead asked. "You got captured just like us."

"Not quite." Isis removed the sole on her left shoe. It had a compartment containing a lockpick. "I need a few volunteers. We're going give these guys a party they'll never forget."

"Count me in," said a young black woman.

"Good, because my jaw will fall off if I chew two packs of gum in less than an hour."

At the confused looks she was given, Isis began explaining her part of the plan.

* * *

><p>Yami and Bakura made it to the Purple Dragon in record time. Sneaking inside was easy enough. The guards didn't notice anything, but the thieves sure did as they hid behind some slots machines.<p>

"What are those glowing things around their necks," Bakura asked.

"Talismans," Yami said. "I could try my shadow magic on them, but talismans can have a variety of effects, from protection to sealing to even physical enhancement."

"So how many talismans do you think the big boss is wearing?"

"We'll find out after we get those passwords. Let's split up and meet back at the elevator in twenty minutes."

"More than enough time. Too bad I won't be able to witness your _glamorous_ performance. Hehe..."

The thieves took off in opposite directions. The casino was loud and bright, with the lights and sounds from the slot machines, but aside from the patrolling guards it was mostly empty. The tables had a mess of chips and drinking glasses with melting ice cubes. For all Yami knew, maybe the gangsters had moved to the bars outside to continue partying though there was no telling when and if they were coming back so he had to move quickly.

Sennen climbed the slot machines and jumped onto of the many dollar sign chandeliers of the place to get a better view. He saw his white-haired partner in the distance sneaking by some thugs playing poker and smoking cigars. Turning to another side he spotted the man he was supposed to interrogate, recognizing his face from the pictures Seto showed them. He was almost as hulky as Ushio and his gun matched him. Yami used the chandeliers to get closer to the thug as he sat at the bar looking at a Playboy magazine. He leaped down from the chandelier using his new abilities to float down gently. His opponent remained oblivious.

_Let's see how well this works_, Yami thought to himself as he let the magic course through him. He then moved closer to his target.

Ushio's guard looked up sharply as the sound of heels hitting the floor behind him. He did a double take, not believing the sight that greeted him. It was the same woman from the page he was just staring at with flaming red hair and green eyes, except she was wearing a tiny tank top, a mini skirt, and high heels.

"Hello, could you possibly help me," her voice was very feminine though the moment she said the first word the guy's head felt fuzzy. He locked eyes with her and his body just stopped moving all together. His lips moved on their own.

"How can I help you?"

The woman smirked.

* * *

><p>Yami would've loved to have some fun with his new glamour skill but time was of the essence. Once he got the password from the guard he promptly knocked him out, disarmed him, and left him tied up in a janitor closet. He figured Bakura would be done as well so he once again climbed on the chandeliers to head back to the elevator.<p>

His instincts, for some reason, made Sennen glance to his left, out the window, and right into a pair expressive amethyst eyes.

"Oh, crap..."

* * *

><p>1. I know I mentioned Anzu's name in Tide of Terror. My mistake. It was Shadi who was supposed to be mentioned. I already fixed this.<p>

2. I am making references to some of Sly's abilities from the game. This is one is reference to his ninja spiral jump that lets him balance himself on spikes or similar shapes. It's really cool, especially when you get to meet the Cooper who invented the move in Thieves in Time, an actual ninja!

3. Sly has an ability called Slow where he can slow time around him for a few seconds. It slows him as well, so I rarely used it but it's useful for jumping and landing sometimes. When landing slowly he looks like he's floating so that's where I got the idea.

Alright, the idea was to have one mission per chapter at least until I was done with the first four members of the Fiendish Five, but I was reaching 6000 words and I was just reaching the real confrontation scene so I split the chapter into two parts. Hopefully this won't happen again. The good news is the next chapter is almost done so you will see it soon. I'm only asking for reviews for this one first. Let me know what you think and point out any serious errors I might've missed.


	6. Sunset Snake Eyes II

11/3/2013 – So sorry! I wish I could tell you the long list of things that kept me from updating sooner but you'll just tune me out. It's life, and I gotta survive it. At least you know this story will continue! Also, I got a new laptop! Cleaner, faster, and lighter. I also got the new and improved Microsoft Office 2013 and I love it!

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

_Thoughts_

**"Foreign Language"  
><strong>

Dark Game: The Sennen Puzzle

Chapter 5: Sunset Snake Eyes II

"He's here already?" The thief had a split second to leap onto the next chandelier before the electric bullet broke through the window and hit the cord holding it to the ceiling. The glass breaking and the chandelier smashing on the floor below set the guards on high alert. They all ran to where the noise came from.

"So much for stealth," Yami muttered.

"Well, look who I just found, Yami Sennen," Yugi said loudly from the balcony he stood on the other side of the street. Despite the distance, the inspector was good at projecting his voice.

Yami smiled. "About time you showed up, Mr. Mouto. I was getting worried you took a wrong turn at the Welsh Triangle."

"The only one making wrong turns is you, Sennen. I suggest you surrender before I paralyze you with my good friend, the shock pistol."

"Now, see, a young bachelor whose best friend is a firearm has issues. A little dinner, a little dancing... I think I can help you out."

"Sounds romantic, as long as you don't mind dining in jail!"

"Nah, I hear the service is lousy."

"Once I catch you, you'll see for yourself!(1)"

The guards arrived to spoil the banter. They aimed their guns at the intruder just as Inspector Mouto fired his. Another window, another chandelier. Yami leaped from one to another as Yugi blasted them. The falling debris forced the guards to retreat as glass rained everywhere and some of the chandeliers smashed tables and slot machines. Yami reached a dead end and landed down on a roulette table. Yugi continued to chase him as long as he stayed in sight. Yami tried to lose him, leaping over slot machines and using them to cover his back.

Losing sight of Sennen, Yugi stopped shooting and saw all the destruction he caused.

"You can't escape me forever, Sennen," he called out one last time before stepping back and pulling out his walkie talkie to call for backup.

As men scrambled through the rubble, shouting profanities, Yami hid beneath a blackjack table behind some slot machines that were still standing. He put his binocucom over his eyes.

"Seto," he whispered. "Interpol is here! Our cover is blown. We need that distraction."

"You got it!"

* * *

><p>Isis placed the detachable magazine back into the semi-automatic gun when she felt her right shoe vibrate softly. She nodded to herself and moved silently back to the front door where she left the guards. Her pride swelled slightly when she put the guns back in the men's holsters without them feeling a thing. The stage was set, she just needed to force the pieces to move. She reached for one of the guns again, only this time she allowed her thumb to bump gently against the gangster's side. The reaction was instantaneous.<p>

"What the?"

Both crooks turned at the same time. Isis threw herself back, yelping when her butt hit the floor. She looked up fearfully at Ushio's men.

"You shouldn't try that, bitch," one of them said, smirking. "You could blow you pretty face up."

Isis wasted no time in getting back to her feet and running toward the stairs. She faintly heard one thug telling his partner he would go after her. She was six feet away from the top of the stairs about to go past the emergency fire hose when the man wrapped his arms tightly around hers.

"Where are you going, sweet face? I haven't even started yet."

As he rubbed his face against the back of her neck, inhaling her scent, she felt him pause when he reached her wig, no doubt brushing against the hair net and smelling the fake hair. That opening was all she needed as she brought her hands together and elbowed him in the solar plexus as hard as she could. She knocked the air out of him but he held on so she slammed her right heel on his foot. He lost his grip and with her arms free she brought her fist down on his groin. Once he was on his knees, she took his gun and smacked the butt on the back of his head. He crumbled. Isis dragged him into a room, not a moment too soon as his partner called from downstairs. She peeked downstairs so the guard would spot her, waving sweetly at him.

"Would you like to join us," she called out to him before disappearing back into the safety of the hallway.

The guard decided to play safe and called for backup on his walkie talkie before heading upstairs, gun drawn.

Isis' back was flat against the wall when the thug reached the top of the staircase.

"Now!"

A black woman had gotten a hold of the emergency fire hose. She unleashed a full blast of water right past Isis, hitting the gangster in the face. With a gargled scream he fell back down the stairs. A small group of women came out from their former prisons holding small water balloons in their hands. Three balloons were handed to Isis and she took a frontal position at the stairs with the other women.

"Ready," she instructed them.

Just then, more men appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now!"

Balloons rained on the gangsters before they could draw weapons. Most got hit in the head and chest. All the men gagged as it turned out the balloons were full of cheap perfume, the stench eating up the air in the room. Those who got hit in the face screamed as it burned their eyes.

"Fall back," Isis ordered.

From the yells and profanity she heard, Isis figured Ushio's men were done playing around. Those who managed to recover drew their guns and ran up the stairs. The women either hugged the walls or ducked. The gangsters reached them and opened fire... or not. Their guns clicked over and over but they didn't shoot.

"It's stuck!"

The woman at the hose let loose another wet blast. The men slipped and stumbled over each other and back downstairs for them.

"Yes," Isis said cheerfully. "That's what happens when you stick chewing gum on the magazines!"

Once she made sure their enemies weren't getting back up, Isis signaled the women to move forward. The ones who hadn't join the fight came out of hiding and followed the rest out, their savior as well. Before going out the front door, Isis activated the nearest fire alarm.

* * *

><p>The back doors on the getaway van opened wide and Marik rode the motorbike out, stopping short a few feet from the larger vehicle.<p>

"My turn!"

"Just remember, Marik," Seto called from the van. "Your job is to make noise. If you run people over, even Ushio's men, it gives others better chances of shooting you."

"Relax, that's what the bulletproof vest and the helmet are for. See you on the other side!"

Marik rode the bike to the front of the 7-Eleven before making the engine roar and riding down the street. The bike was as loud as Marik's maniacal laughter as he sped up. He threw gas grenades through the windows of the bars and nightclubs he passed, drawing out gangsters. Soon he had a bunch of them chasing him. Marik left them in his dust.

"Ah, my adoring fans. They multiply by the country!"

* * *

><p>Fire alarms, gunshots, and screams caught the attention of the thugs inside the Purple Dragon. Most of them ran out the door while others were busy looking for Ushio's top dogs, who were nowhere in sight. With the commotion being led away from the elevator, Yami and Bakura came out of their respective hiding places.<p>

"Your girlfriend sure likes to make an entrance," Bakura said.

"Shut up," said Yami. "You got the password?"

"Of course I got it, your Highness. I'm just wondering how exactly you obtained yours."

Instead of responding, Sennen typed in the first password. It cleared out, and then Bakura typed the second one. The elevator opened for them.

As they rode the elevator up, both thieves raised an eyebrow at the choice of elevator music (Imagine the Warriors opening from the Jap version of Yugioh as elevator music. LOL).

"Hm, Duel Monsters King," Bakura scoffed. "Can you believe this loser?"

"It's not as bad as Magician Babe." Yami made the same face he had when the guy he interrogated gave him the password. "I don't want to know how this moron spends his weekends."

The elevator stopped. The thieves set their backs against the walls in case they got shot at. The doors opened. Nothing but the elevator music for the first ten seconds.

"Just come out already," a rough voice said from the outside. "I don't have all day."

Yami poked his head out first. The penthouse had two floors. On the first floor the left side had a white and black Japanese style sliding door leading to the bathroom. In front of it there was an ebony couch and a matching table with a bonsai tree on it. A large Japanese vase rested against the wall behind the couch, a collection of ancient Japanese weapons displayed on the way next to it. On the right there, what looked like a fountain constructed on the floor with a white dragon statue spitting water into it turned out to be a pool for some koi fish. A huge painting of the Battle of Shanghai (1937) hung from the wall in between the two sections; a staircase led to the second floor which, by what little they could see, only held Ushio's ebony king size bed. A glass chandelier took up two thirds of the ceiling. And the former Fiendish Five member that Dark Game was hunting that night stood in the middle of it all, in front of his painting.

"Damn, this guy is huge," Bakura commented when he saw Ushio. "And look at his talismans."

Ushio had a total of five talismans: A medallion hanging from a chain around his neck, a large gold ring on his right middle finger, his belt buckle, and both his shoe buckles. Each talisman had a different symbol, except the shoe buckles, yet they were all made of gold and glowed the same color.

"Yami Sennen," Ushio said placidly. "And a rat."

"Fuck you, Hulk!"

"I take it you came for these?" Ushio pulled a leather pouch from his inside coat pocket and shook it slightly. They all heard the soft clicking of gold pieces hitting each other before the pouch disappeared into the coat again. "Come and take it from me."

"So," the white-haired thief said. "What powers do you think the talismans are giving him?"

"We can only find out as we go, Bakura."

"You're the official leader, right? First dibs are yours."

"Gee, thanks."

As they talked, Ushio slowly advanced toward them. He didn't pull out his gun, he didn't call for his men; he just approached them. With both thieves having the ability to think on their feet, both had their sense screaming at them to get away from this guy. No later opportunity came when, in a blink of an eye, Ushio was already inches from them swinging his right fist in Yami's direction. Sennen's reflexes are what saved him, raising a shield of shadows a split second behind Ushio hit it. The results were not what Yami expected as it was he who was thrown back by the force a few feet before he landed on his back, sliding to a stop in front of the elevator. He quickly sat up looking at his opponent in shock.

Bakura had gotten out of the way the moment Ushio was upon then, retreating to what he believed was a safe distance at the top of the staircase. He stared down at their enemy in wonder.

"Super strength," he asked to himself.

"And speed."

Bakura cried out in protest as the much larger man that was already behind him grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him like a tissue. Yami was on his feet, calling out for Bakura, but it was too late. Ushio tossed him into the koi fish pool. The water level was too low to break his fall so he hit his head on the bottom. The white-haired thief had enough energy to roll over before he lost consciousness. He lay face up in the shallow pool.

Yami reached out his shadow control toward Ushio's shadow… and nothing happened. If anything, his senses hit a wall.

"He's protected against shadow magic, of course," the thief muttered. "That only leaves one ability, which, with my luck, is probably the worst."

Sennen made his shadow come to life and envelop his body like a second skin up to his neck. His backpack seemed to melt into his back. To public view, he looked like he wore a one piece bodysuit.

"Come on, Ushio," he called. "I remember how you laughed at my father's misery. Let's see if you can do the same to me."

"You look as fragile as your mother," Ushio mocked him. "I bet you'll scream like her too."

Ushio moved faster than a cheetah. Yami had learned his lesson and put more strength into his shield. His opponent slammed his fists against it like a punching bag. While the defense held this time, Sennen was pushed back with each blow, his feet dragging. Ushio was too fast to avoid the strikes individually and too strong to match his blows with an offense since his magic wasn't focused on brawns.

_I have to get those talismans off him!_

The thief was pushed back into where the couch and table were. When he felt his calves tap the table's rim, he let himself fall back onto it. The gang leader tried to crush him against the piece of furniture but Yami turned into a shadow, flat on the table like an ink puddle. Ushio's fist impacted, the table splitting in two like cheap wood. The shadow fell onto the floor harmlessly and moved beyond the damaged goods, a good five feet away before turning back into Yami with the shadows covering him up to his head, leaving only his red eyes visible. His enemy didn't give him any time to breathe, rushing him and punching him in the face. Sennen flew straight through the glass sliding door of the bathroom, crashed into the sink, breaking it away from the wall, and landed on the Jacuzzi that was filled with soapy hot water. The shadow armor prevented the blow from breaking his jaw, and possibly snapping his neck. The thief looked up at Ushio slightly dazed.

"So this is what Marik's victims go through," he mumbled to himself.

Ushio walked through the broken glass door. "That was fun while it lasted," He wrapped his large hand around Yami's neck and lifted him out of the water. "But now I have to—"

Bang! While the sound was that of a real gun, the bullet that hit Ushio on the back of his head bounced off like a BB pellet.

"Why does this guy hide guns under his sofa when he's invulnerable," came Bakura's voice from the distance. The white-haired thief was dripping wet and standing next to one of the sofas holding a smoking revolver.

Sennen used the distraction to his advantage and grabbed the medallion talisman. With large man's reflexes, he was already throwing his smaller opponent out of bathroom half a second later. Bakura barely moved out of the way before Yami crashed fully into him but his hand got smacked, knocking the gun into the fountain. Yami rolled to his side groaning as the shadows peeled off him and Ushio faced them again holding a semi-automatic.

"Enough! I got cops to get off my streets tonight, so I'll finish this now."

Ushio pointed his gun at Bakura first before Yami chuckled, making the man look at the fallen thief.

"Not quite," Sennen said as he showed them both the talisman still clasped in his right hand with the broken chain still hanging from it. "I bet I know what this one did. Now your mine!"

The gang leader fired his gun too late as the world around turned pitch black. He cursed Sennen's name while firing in different directions until his magazine ran out. That's when he heard it, moaning a growling coming from his feet. When looking down Ushio sees at least ten undead humans rising from the ground like crossing through fog. All the corpses were missing teeth, some an eye or two, and hair, and their rotting smell made Ushio choke on his own screams of terror as the undead overpowered him despite his super strength and speed and bit into his legs and arms, tearing his flesh off piece by piece.

Yami and Bakura looked up from behind the couch they ducked behind after Ushio emptied his gun, seeing the man struggle with invisible forces. Bakura snorted.

"You know, this is funny."

"We can enjoy the view later, I have to get those talismans off."

The thieves quickly moved a little close to the thrashing giant. Yami used shadow tendrils to remove the shoe buckles, taking away the super speed ability, before moving toward the belt buckle.

Despite the struggles, the moaning of the undead, and his screams of terror, Ushio faintly heard the sound of metal clicking against the floor. Somehow, he suddenly realized he was being eaten alive… but he didn't feel any pain. Looking down at his waist, he saw his belt buckle snap off by itself and disappear into the darkness, and again he heard metal hitting what he now guessed was the tile floor of his penthouse.

**"Illusion, break!"**

"Bakura, look out!"

Ushio shocked them both, especially Sennen, by not only breaking out of the illusion but also doing it by shouting a counter spell in Egyptian.

"I did learn a few things from our resident sorcerer, Shadi," Ushio said.

Even without his super speed, the bigger man still backhanded the nearest thief (Yami) hard enough to make him crash against his partner and both flew into the air and landed on the fountain. The duo rose to their knees, sputtering water.

"You see," Bakura said. "This is why I don't wrestle with Marik anymore!"

"Dammit," Yami cursed. "I took all the talismans except the ring. It's the one that gives him super strength."

"So I can shoot him now?"

"No need," Ushio said, bringing their attention to his now reloaded semi-automatic. "I'll shoot you both."

"That won't work now, you know," Yami said casually.

Before Ushio could reply they all heard the elevator's bell signaling someone else had just entered the penthouse. The gang leader smirked, knowing it was most trusted thugs, the only ones who knew his passwords to come this far. He could take the talismans from them to protect himself against Sennen's shadow magic.

"This is Interpol! We got the building surrounded!"

To Ushio's utter disbelief, it was Inspector Mouto's voice he heard coming from the elevator. He glanced back at the thieves only to find the fountain empty except for the koi fish. He found himself alone in his wrecked penthouse. Slowly moving forward, his shoes crunching due to the glass stuck to them, Ushio ended lined up with his elevator, where Mouto stood by himself right in front of the doors pointing his shock pistol at him.

"Yugi Mouto," Ushio said in slight surprise. "Is that really you? I haven't seen you since we both went to Domino High! You look about a quarter inch taller than I last saw you."

"Drop your weapon, and put your hands where I can see them, Ushio," Yugi said with authority. "You're under arrest!"

"Oh, I bet," Ushio stretched his arms to the side either in a welcoming friendly gesture of just carelessness. "What, Interpol sent you? Do they know I killed your dad? I bet they don't since they allowed you to come. How's your granddaddy, by the way? Did he walk again after I shot him in the back? Did your mom do well in therapy? I see you did well yourself."

"Drop your weapon!"

"You never did learn anything in school, did you?"

Yugi shot at Ushio's gun with an electric bullet. The gang leader yelled in pain and threw the smoking away, facing the inspector.

"I hope that puny gun of yours packs a bigger punch because it'll take more than that to stop me."

Ushio slowly advanced toward Mouto like the old days in high school, huge and menacing. Instead of shooting him, the inspector did something that would shock Dark Game and his own teammates: he holstered his gun. Ushio grinned like a predator, thinking he intimidated the small man, who just stared at him straight in the eyes. Throwing a punch that would've split open Yugi's skull, the former Fiendish Five member was again shocked when Inspector Mouto merely stepped to the side, dodging the strike, grabbed his wrist and twisted it until it cracked and Ushio grunted in pain. Yugi then kept an iron grip on his arm and spun on his balls of his feet, using his shoulders and back as support to throw the much larger man around and onto the staircase. Ushio landed upside down, knocked out by the impact, which also made pieces of gold spill from his pocket and click all the way down the staircase and onto the tile floor.

That's when Rebecca and Malik finally stepped out of the elevator to survey the scene. They knew their friend could take care of himself and wanted to make the first move. They stood side by side with Yugi, holstering their guns when they were sure it was safe.

"Are you alright, Yugi," Rebecca asked concerned. She knew better than anyone how much Ushio truly terrorized her cousin in the past.

"I'm alright, Becky. Thank you."

"Well, Sennen's gone again," Malik said.

"Dark Game disappeared off the radar soon after sending us those passwords," Rebecca said.

Yugi nodded, still staring curiously at the gold pieces. Something about them looked oddly…familiar. The gold ring on the fallen former yakuza brought his attention away from the trinkets. It was still glowing up until Yugi removed it, studying the symbol.

"What is that, Yugi," Rebecca asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I bet this and those gold pieces have something to with the Sennens' legends of their Egyptian roots." Mouto crouched down to get a closer look at the pieces with Malik and Rebecca cuffed the gang leader.

* * *

><p>"You left the puzzle pieces," Seto asked incredulous.<p>

After Yami and Bakura reunited with Seto, Isis and Marik in an alley just outside the casino, Marik proceeded to speed down the roads and loose Interpol while Seto erased their electronic tracks with his systems. It was only a few minutes away from the city that their fearless leader left the casino without grabbing the pieces of the Sennen Puzzle.

"We got pummeled twice," Bakura protested.

"Four times, I think" Yami said. "I don't know. My head is still pounding."

"And we took enough baths to last us the week."

"But now Interpol has some of the puzzle pieces," Isis said, resting her head on her hand while looking at the guys. "What now?"

"Guys, there's no need to panic," Yami said. "The pieces will be safe with Yugi until we steal them back. He's in charge of chasing us, there's no way he'll let Interpol keep the pieces here in the U.S. Let's focus on our next target."

* * *

><p>While both Interpol and Dark Game talked, they were being watched through what looked like a swirling vortex inside a dark room in an undisclosed location. A man dressed in a long robe and turban and a woman dressed like a female version of commando with a headband and combat boots, and a belt carrying six grenades stared at the image of Yami speaking to his teammates.<p>

"Two down," the woman said. "Just as the master planned. How do we approach the next phase again, Shadi?"

Shadi moved his hand in front of the vortex. The image changed from Yami to Yugi holding a puzzle piece close to his face, examining it.

"Now I lure the target in," Shadi said. "You just need to distract the prince so he and the inspector don't end up in the same location at once again."

"Aww, I wanted to capture the target," the woman whined a little. "He's so cute I just want to blow his face off."

"I know, but the master grows restless. We must free him soon. We can't do that without Sennen, and if we don't make him suffer in the process the master will be most disappointment."

"Yeah, I know," the woman shrugged. "He'll be an easier catch if he goes to your place." She grinned. "I'll handle the handsome prince."

* * *

><p>(1) More sweet banter from the game!<p>

Sorry to rush, guys, but I gotta got to work. I'll check for errors when I come back! I just really wanted to update this thing already! See ya in the next chapter! Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
